May Day
by nw21jcc
Summary: The team head to Vegas for a case. Reid gets sick... But is everything as it seems, or has there been foul play..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Ok so this is my first FF. Constructive criticism is welcome **** . Had this idea for a while, so now I'm getting it out of my head! Set sometime between Series 5 and 6 I think but I've only recently started watching the show so please allow for a little Poetic License! **

May Day – Chapter One

Garcia looked out of the plane window. She was excited about being able to actually leave Quantico but was not looking forward to the things that may lie in store. The team were heading to Las Vegas. Five families had been murdered and the only connection between them was that they had all downloaded the same viral video the night before their murders. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Hotch's voice.

"Ok so what do we know?" Hotch asked, looking around the plane.

"We know that the victims appear to have nothing in common other than the viral" JJ answered, looking at the case file in her hand.

"The Un-Sub is killing the children first," Reid said, not looking up from his file. "He's making the parents watch, tying them to their beds so they can't fight back,"

"How's he overpowering a whole family?" Morgan asked, looking at the team from his seat next to Garcia.

"He's drugging them while they're asleep," Reid answered. "Each victim had a track mark on their ankle suggesting he's injecting them with some kind of sedative."

"Tox-Screens all came back positive for Diazepam." Prentiss said, flicking through autopsy reports.

"Ok," Hotch said, "We know he's drugging them and we know the order he's killing in, but what we don't know is why or what connects them, apart from the download." He looked back down at his file.

"And that's where Garcia comes in." Rossi said, entering the conversation for the first time. "The viral is wiping the hard drives 12 hours after it's viewed. Nobody even knows what this video is about. The only people that see it are the victims themselves."

Garcia nodded. "If I can manage to access the hard drives we should be able to restore them and view it." She said.

"But if the drives wiped," JJ looked confused for a second. "Doesn't that mean everything's gone?"

"Yes," Garcia answered. "But in a lot of cases a digital burn is left within the hard drive itself. If you can access that you can usually restore most of the information the drive had on it."

"Wait," Prentiss said, shaking her head. "If this is a viral then how come he's only targeting people who view it in Vegas."

"He's emailing it to them" Reid answered. "The email address was set up.." He quickly looked through the file "Five years ago in the name of.. "He flicked through the folder again "Martin Harris," He raised his eyebrows "In an internet cafe in Birmingham, England."

"In England?" Prentiss asked, sounding surprised.

"Harris died four years ago in a motorbike accident" JJ said, placing a photo of the accident on the table between herself, Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss.

"Somebody hacked his account" Garcia continued. "But each time the Un-Sub emails someone he bounces off more IP addresses than a 70's kid on a Space hopper!"

Reid looked at her from his seat opposite. He looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind, instead turning to face the others. "So he is targeting them."

"Now we just need to find out why." Rossi said, staring at the photo of Harris.

"We'll be landing soon," Hotch said, looking at them each in turn. "Get some rest."

Reid had moved over the small sofa at the back of the plane. He was reading through the case file when Garcia came to sit next to him. "Hey" She said as she sat down.

Reid closed the file and smiled at her. "Hey," He replied, "You ok?"

She nodded. "I've never been to Vegas before." She said, smiling shyly.

"Really?" Reid asked. "Well when the case is over I can show you around a little if you'd like?"

Garcia clapped excitedly. "Ooh that'd be gooooood!" She replied. "You going to see your Mom while we're out here?" She asked.

Reid sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "I, erm..." He smiled awkwardly, "I haven't called her to tell her I'm coming." Garcia looked at him disapprovingly. "I know, I know," Reid defended himself before she could even say anything. "But if I tell her I'm coming and then don't make it she'll get upset. Plus last time I told her I was coming to see her she went off her meds so that she'd be sharper but that just ended badly." Reid shook his head. It was odd. He didn't really feel comfortable talking to anyone about his Mom except Garcia.

She smiled at him sweetly, but said nothing. She turned to face the others, then turned back to face Reid. "You want a coffee?" She asked, realising it was a stupid question. Of course Reid wanted a coffee.

OK so not much really happened, just setting the scene. Promise more will happen next chapter! If y'all could jot down a little review that'd be great. Hope I'm doing ok but like I said, first fic so please feel free to inform me of any obvious character faults. I don't really know how to write Rossi so he might not be in it too much, just FYI


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Wow 0_o. Didn't expect that many people to add this to their alert lists! Thank you and hope you enjoy! **

May Day – Chapter Two

Something had been bugging Reid. There was something he was missing, he knew it. He picked up his go bag and followed the rest of the team into the hotel.

"We're checking in then heading straight to the station." Hotch said as the team gathered around him. "Now," he continued. "The Bureau has only booked us four rooms..."

"What?" JJ asked, sounding as if she didn't believe it. "Why?"

"Cut backs." Hotch answered. "So, three twins and a double. I'll take the double..."

"Woah woah!" interrupted Morgan. "You'll take the double?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Unit Chief." Hotch answered, half smiling. "So you guys decide amongst yourselves."

"I'm not sharing with Reid!" Prentiss and Morgan practically shouted.

"Hey!" Reid exclaimed. "I'm not that bad!"

"You snore." Morgan said.

Prentiss nodded. "If you sleep you snore. Last time I shared with you, you were up all night reading and just, just no... no sharing with Reid." She shook her hand in a defiant 'No' gesture. "I'll share with JJ." At that JJ and Prentiss walked over to the Reception desk.

"Morgan," Rossi said. "You're with me." He nodded towards the desk and the two men left.

"I guess that leaves you two." Hotch said, again half smiling. "Enjoy." He walked away to join the rest of the team.

Reid looked at Garcia and shifted awkwardly, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm not that bad." He said quietly, almost to himself. He looked down at the floor, then quickly at Garcia then back to the floor. "Honest."

Garcia looped her arm through his and dragged him towards the team. "This could be fun." She said, smiling. "I got me some Geek-Chic."

(((((())))))

Prentiss sat in the passenger seat of the car as she and Reid headed towards one of the crime scenes. She had wanted to drive but, as Reid pointed out he knew the lay out of the suburbs better than she did. When she tried to protest that he knew the lay out of every suburb ever if he looked at a map long enough he'd just got in the car and started the engine, refusing to move out of the drivers' seat.

"2843 Lonsdale." She said aloud, looking at one of the files.

"It's just a few more blocks." Reid said, turning right at a set of lights. He looked out of the passenger window quickly before turning to face the road. "You know I used to live around here."

"Yeah?" Prentiss asked, looking around at the suburb. She turned to look at Reid. "Is it weird growing up in a dessert?" She smiled and looked out of the windscreen. "Reid." She said quietly. "Reid!" She repeated louder. She was about to scream it when the car came to a quick halt.

"What?" He said, stopped at the light.

"Red light." She said, quietly.

"I saw it." Reid sighed. "I stopped." He turned to face her. "Why do you guys always freak when I drive?" He asked.

"You, erm..." She shifted in her seat. "You're a little reckless, a little last minute." She answered honestly, and then shrugged apologetically.

Reid nodded as if agreeing with her before driving off. He pulled up outside of the house. "We're here." He said.

The both got out of the car and stopped at the curb side. "The Davis' house." Prentiss said, starting towards the front door, reading from the file. "Dad, Thomas, 31. Mom, Marie, 27. Kids Richard, six and Kelly, four." She turned to see Reid still standing by the car. "You coming?"

"Thomas Davis?" He asked, looking at her then back to the house.

"Yea," She said, looking at him confused, "Why?"

Reid shook his head and walked up the path after her. "I used to know a kid called Thomas Davis when I was younger." He said, opening the front door so Prentiss could follow him in.

"There not uncommon names," she said, entering the house. "I mean the population of Vega is what? One million? Two?"

"One million, nine hundred and fifty one thousand, two hundred and sixty nine." Reid answered.

Prentiss shook her head. She should have known Reid would have an exact number. "Well, anyway, they're not uncommon names. There's bound to be more than one in a city of one million, nine hundred and blah blah blah."

(((((())))))

Reid and Prentiss stood outside of the house next to the car. There was nothing in the house to help them out. The family home was just that, a regular family home. No tell tale signs of anything that would set them apart from the people next door.

"We should head back to the station." Prentiss said. Hotch and Morgan had taken two houses, as had JJ and Rossi. The Davis' lived the furthest out so Prentiss and Reid had only gone to check one out.

"Careful!" Reid shouted, suddenly pushing Prentiss to the ground.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, looking up at him.

He has his right hand clenched around his left forearm and was looking to his right. She looked to see what he was looking at to spot a guy on a BMX in a black hoodie quickly disappearing into the distance. She turned back to face Reid. "You ok?" She asked. Blood was seeping out from between his fingers.

"Yea..." He answered, turning to face her. "He cut me." He sounded shocked as he looked down at his bleeding arm.

"What the hell?" Prentiss asked, standing and walking to the trunk of the car to get this first aid kit.

"I don't know.." Reid still sounded confused. "He was cycling down the sidewalk and I saw he was gonna ride into you and.." he shrugged, holding his arm out for Prentiss to look at.

"It's pretty deep, Reid," She said, wiping the blood away. "You might need a stitch."

Reid shook his head. "Lets just go back to the station." He said, climbing in the car.

"Reid?" Prentiss called after him. He looked back at her. "I'll drive." She said.

(((((())))))

"What happened to you?" JJ asked, seeing the blood stained bandage on Reid's arm.

"Some Ass on a BMX rode into us and cut Reid." Prentiss said, looking at the group then to Reid.

"You ok?" Hotch asked, looking at Reid's arm. There was quite a lot of blood on the bandage. "You wanna go get it checked?"

Reid shook his head, but before he could speak Garcia came running in the room from the small office where she'd set up camp. "Guys! Guys!" She called. "I got the... what happened to you?" She was looking at Reid, almost horrified.

"Strange accident." Was all Reid said as a reply. He suddenly felt tired.

"Oh." Garcia said, sounding satisfied for now with that answer. "Well, anyway, I was able to retrieve the video from the Jones's hard drive."

"And?" Rossi asked.

"Well, although I was totally expecting some hardcore Ring type long haired Japanese girl to calm crawling through the monitor at me," she shrugged. "She didn't." She headed back to the office. "Follow!" She called.

The team piled into the small, now crowded, office around her laptop. She pressed play and the team watched.

There we kids. By the way they were dressed Hotch guessed it was in the late eighties or early nineties. There were three boys, all with dark hair, and three girls, two blonde. All looked to be about twelve years old. They were in a park and the sun was shinning. They were sat down on the grass playing chess. He could hear them talking to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying. He was just about to ask Garcia if she could enhance it when Spencer shot out of the room.

The rest of the team looked at each other then followed. Reid was at the desk they had been at previously looking through the files frantically. Garcia followed them, still clutching her laptop.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Thomas Davis." Reid said, not looking up. "I knew him." He looked at the team and picked up another folder. "Richard Jones. I knew him too. I just didn't realise because his Mom re-married and he took his step-father's name. He was Marx before, Richard Marx." He swapped folders again.

"Reid?" Hotch tried again.

"Chloe Primrose was married, her maiden name was Mitchell. Joanna Harris was Joanna Gray and Mandy Adams was Mandy Callow." He finally looked at them. "I knew these people."

"How?" Rossi asked, looking a strange cross between confused and worried.

"Play the video." Reid said quietly.

Garcia sat the laptop down and continued the video. Within seconds a new boy had entered the frame. He was a little younger than the others, with floppy brown hair and glasses. Then a voice on the video was heard, clear as day. One of the blond girls turned to the new boy. "Hey Spencer," She said. "Wanna play?"

(((((())))))

**Wow, that was longer than I though it would be : / So it's all starting to happen. Let me know what you think. Hope you're still interested because next chapter is where it all kicks off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added! Hope you're enjoying it! Now I'm guessing if Reid went to Caltech when he was 13 he wouldn't travel from Nevada to get there and would have moved. I don't know, never really explained as far as I know in the show. But for this story, he and his Mom moved. **

May Day – Chapter Three

"I don't get it." Morgan said looking up at Reid when the video finished. The film had lasted for just under five minuets. The seven kids – including Reid – had just been sitting down playing chess, two of the boys stood up and started running around in the background before returning to the others and then the video came to an abrupt end.

Reid shifted uncomfortably under the gaze if the team.

"You knew them?" Hotch asked. "How?"

"We, erm..." He unconsciously started rubbing the upper part of his left arm. "We used to play together. We we're friends." He looked at the group and shrugged. "When we were little."

The team were silent for a few moments. Morgan was the first to talk. "That's it?" He asked, but continued before Reid could answer. "Some psycho is sending a video of you and your friends to people before butchering them and that's all you got to tell us."

"That all I can tell you," Reid said, defensively.

"Wait," Rossi interrupted. "If they were your friends in the video," He looked from Reid to the team. "Does that mean you're a potential target?"

Garcia let out a little gasp but Hotch ignored her and continued. "Can you ID the other boy in the video?" He asked.

Reid sighed. "William Kendall." He looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his team. He was tired and his head was starting to hurt, not to mention the sting he still felt in his arm. He rubbed the back of his neck with his uninjured arm. "We all used to meet in the Park on a Sunday. Saint Michaels Park. We all grew up a couple of miles from each other." He looked at the team. "I don't know what else I can tell you." He shook his head. "We were just friends."

"Can you think of anyone that you all knew?" Hotch asked, moving to stand closer to Reid. "Someone that you may have had a falling out with?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't know." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, sighing.

"You ok?" JJ asked, noticing how pale Reid had started to look.

"You mean apart from the fact that some guy has sent a video of me with some old friends to said friends before killing their entire families?" He asked sarcastically. He removed his hand and looked at her. "Yea, I'm fine."

"We need to find this William Kendall." Prentiss said, "He could be a target."

"Do you know where he might be?" Rossi asked.

Reid shook his head. "I haven't seen any of those guys since I was thirteen when I moved." He said, sitting down in the chair next to the desk. He wished they'd stop asking him questions. He was just as confused as they were by all of this, and his headache wasn't getting any better.

"Well now we know why LVPD couldn't link the victims." Prentiss moved to sit on the desk beside Reid. "There was nothing on paper to link them. Different schools, different areas, different jobs," She looked at Reid. "Different everything."

"JJ get a press conference together." Hotch said. "We need to find this guy and let him know he and his family could be in danger."

JJ nodded and headed out of the bull-pen area.

"Family." Reid muttered to himself.

"What?" Prentiss asked, not hearing him.

Reid stood. "Family." He repeated before quickly heading out the door.

(((((())))))

"What the hell do we do now?" Morgan asked, looking at Hotch.

"We find Kendall, see what he knows. In the mean time we now have a connection between the victims. We explore every avenue, every time and anytime these people were in the same place." He looked around the team. "Any person they may have all known. If we have to find every person that was in that park of a Sunday then we will." One of his team could be in danger, and he was going to do everything in his power to stop this Un-Sub before he could hurt Reid.

"I can look up the history of the park," Garcia offered, "See if there's anything or anyone that stands out."

Hotch nodded.

"I'll go back through the victims," Prentiss said, "See if there's anything we missed now we know what the connection is."

Morgan started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rossi asked after him.

"To find Reid." Morgan answered without turning back.

(((((())))))

Reid was just hanging up the phone as Morgan walked into the office he was now sat in.

"Hey," Morgan said, sitting on the end of the desk. "You ok?"

Reid nodded. "My Mom," he said, looking towards the phone. "I was just making sure they knew." He placed his elbow on the table then rested his head in his palm. "Just wanted them to keep her safe, y'know." He glanced up at Morgan.

"Yea I know." Morgan said. He looked Reid up and down. Reid didn't look good. He was pale, and it was pretty obvious that he had a headache.

"Fine," Reid answered. Morgan didn't say anything, just gave him a look. Reid knew it was pointless trying to lie. "Headache." He said, quietly.

"You wanna head back to the hotel?" Morgan asked.

""No," Reid said standing. "I wanna find this guy." He left the office without saying another word.

(((((())))))

"Thanks," Reid said to Prentiss after she'd finished re-dressing his arm.

"It's ok," She smiled. "But I still think you should get it checked." Although it had slowed, the cut was still bleeding and she was worried. It had been a few hours and it should have stopped by now.

"I'll be fine." He said, "Has Garcia found anything?" He asked, changing the subject.

Prentiss shook her head. "Not yet, but considering none of us really know what we're looking for it could take a while."

Reid nodded. "Any news on Kendall?" He asked.

"We found that he moved out of State in 2001 to Ohio, than back to Nevada in 2004 but after that we loose him." She looked at him. He had that look on his face like when he was thinking about a case and the pieces had started to slot together. "What?" She asked.

"Where are the crime scene photos?" He asked.

"Hotch, Rossi and Morgan are going through them to see if there's anything that's been over looked."

"Where are they?" He asked.

"In the deputies office." She replied. And with that Reid was gone.

(((((())))))

"Chess!" Reid half said, half shouted as he entered the office, Prentiss and now JJ following him.

"What?" All three men asked in unison.

"Photos," Reid continued, "Where are the photos?"

Rossi, Morgan and Hotch searched through their respective files and handed them to Reid who searched through them picking out one from each case. "See," He said, placing down the five photos on the desk.

"They all had a chess board?" JJ asked, not sure if she was missing something more obvious.

"No," Reid said, "Well yes, but look." He pointed at the photos, trying to ignore the ever worsening throbbing in his head.

"They're playing a game." Rossi said, looking intently at the photos.

"What?" Prentiss asked.

"Look." Reid explained. "Each chess board at each scene is playing the same game. Look at the pieces." He picked up the first photo. "White knight to C-3." He picked up the next photo. "Black pawn to 6-H." He put the photos down. "And so on," He said.

"So maybe it's not the park that connects them." Hotch said, looking at the photos.

"You mean it's the chess?" JJ asked.

Reid shook his head. "It's both," he said, still staring at the photos. He looked up at Hotch. "I think I know who the Un-Sub is."

(((((())))))

**(Dramatic Music!) Well, can you guess where it's going. Off to write another chapter now. Hope it's not too slow to get going but I just wanna make sure there are no massive plot holes. Not too sure about this chapter but it was a lot more difficult to right than I though it would be. But at least he's starting to get sick now : ) (Yea I'm one of those weirdos too!) Also, I can play chess but I suck at it so those moves might be awful for opening moves but hey... I've said it before. Poetic licence! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added! You should also be aware that my medical knowledge has been gained entirely by watching Grey's Anatomy, ER and Casualty. I apologise in advance if there is anything glaringly out of place. **

May Day – Chapter Four

"Well..." Morgan prompted after several seconds of silence.

Reid looked back down at the crime scene photos "I think.." He cleared his throat. He suddenly became aware of his chest feeling tight. "Billy," He coughed a little. "William Kendall."

"What?" JJ asked. "The kid in the video?" Reid nodded.

"Why?" Hotch asked, looking from the photos to Reid.

"These five moves," Reid pointed towards the photos. "There the exact same as the first five moves we played the last time we played together."

"You're sure?" Rossi asked, looking from the photos to Reid, then back to the photos. Reid nodded, and then regretted it as a bolt of pain shot through his head.

"What happened?" Hotch asked. "The game, who won?"

"Erm..." Reid looked confused for a second. "I guess I did." He looked around the room before settling his eyes back on Hotch. "He called Uncle."

"Uncle?" JJ asked.

"He gave up." Prentiss answered.

JJ nodded. She knew she wasn't stupid but the fact that she was the only person in the room that knew nothing about chess was starting to make her feel a little dumb. "You sure you're ok?" She asked, looking at Reid. He was still pale and now seemed to be breathing a little harder than normal.

Reid nodded but didn't say anything. He coughed instead.

"Hey," Morgan said, standing. "Take my seat."

"I'm fine." Reid protested.

"Reid," Rossi said, "Just sit down, please. You look like hell."

Reid silently sat, a little shocked at Rossi's words. He felt bad but didn't think he actually looked bad as well.

"Anything else?" Hotch asked, changing the subject back to the case.

"I don't know," Reid said, thinking. "Nobody would know those moves but me and him. We were the only two there that day."

"The last time you saw him?" Prentiss asked and Reid nodded. "Why?" She continued. "Did you move?"

Reid shook his head. "No," he tilted his head to the side. "Billy moved." He looked at Prentiss. "He was a weird kid." Reid stared off into the distance as he spoke. "I mean none of us were exactly normal, that's why were became friends." He tilted his head to the side again. "But Billy," He shook his head. "He was," He sighed. "He used to get so angry. He'd accuse people of ganging up on him, like we were making some master plan against him. The day we last played, I saw him coming out of a ditch from behind the park. He had a pen knife and, and there was blood on his hand." Reid looked down at his hand as he remembered. "I thought he had cut himself but he said he was fine." He coughed again slightly. His chest and head felt like they were on fire but he continued. "After he ran off I went to the ditch and I found a mouse," he looked up at Hotch. "I was never sure but I think he killed it. It was just lying there." He looked back down at his hands. "It has been gutted."

"What happened to Kendall?" JJ asked

Reid shrugged. "He and his Mom moved away." He coughed again a little. "To Tonopah, in Nye County."

"Sounds like he could be our guy." Hotch said, nodding towards Rossi. "Inform the LVPD that we have a suspect." He turned to Prentiss, "First thing tomorrow you and Morgan head to Tonopah. Reid," he turned to face the younger man. "How far away is it?"

"Two hundred and seventy nine point nine seven kilometres." He shifted on his chair a little. "If you average seventy miles per hour it'll take you around two point five hours. Sixty miles an hour about two point five."

"Why can't you ever just give a simple answer?" Morgan asked, smiling. "Y'know, like 'It's about three hours away.'?"

"'Cos that wouldn't be the right answer." Reid answered, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.

Rossi stood to leave and JJ followed him.

"C'mon," Prentiss nudged Morgan. "Let's go find a map." And with that the two of them left the office.

"What do you want me to do?" Reid asked, opening his eyes and looking at Hotch.

It hadn't escaped Hotch that Reid looked sick. He was pale and his breathing had been getting heavier and his coughing worse in the short time they'd been in the office. "I want you to go back to the hotel and get some rest." Reid went to protest but Hotch cut him off. "That's an order." He said before standing and leaving the room.

(((((()))))))

"William Kendall." Garcia said as she typed it into the computer. She shook her head. "Just that he moved to Ohio in 2001 then back to Nevada in 2004."

"Where in Ohio?" Reid asked, coughing a little.

"Toledo." She answered, turning to face him. "I thought Hotch sent you home." She asked. "Wait, no," She smiled and gasped. "He ordered you home! Naughty Dr Reid!" She playfully slapped him on the shoulder then regretted in when she saw him wince. "Sorry." She said, turning back to the screen.

"I'm fine," Reid said. "Toledo." He said, more to himself. He was quiet for a moment. Garcia was about to ask him if she could help with anything else when he spoke. "Look up William Henry in Toledo."

"**Okay..." Garcia said, typing the name in. "Bingo." She said, sounding surprise. "Committed to**** The Northwest Ohio Psychiatric Hospital, October 2001, released 2004."**

**Reid coughed. "That's him." He said.**

"**What?" Garcia asked, but before she could ask more Hotch walked in.**

"**Hey, Garcia I need you to…." His eyes fell on Reid. "I though I told you to go home?"**

"**Ordered him to go home." Garcia corrected.**

**Reid shot her a look of betrayal before turning to Hotch. "I am, I was just, erm, helping Garcia."**

"**Home." Was all Hotch said.**

"**Wait we found something." Reid said turning to look at Garcia for support.**

"**Yea," Garcia said. "William Henry was committed to The Northwest Ohio Psychiatric Hospital, October 2001, released 2004." She looked from her screen to Hotch. "But I don't know what that means." She admitted looking at Reid.**

"**Henry was William's middle name. It's what he used to call himself if he didn't want people to know ho he was. William Henry."**

"**What was he in there for?" Hotch asked,**

**Garcia typed for a few moments before getting her answer. "Psychosis and some kind of nervous breakdown." She typed a bit more. "Woah."**

"**Woah?" Hotch asked, "Woah what?" **

"**His mom admitted him after coming home from work and finding him…. Oh my God."**

"**What?" Reid and Hotch asked.**

"**He tortured and killed the dog." She answered, sounding a mix of confused and horrified. **

**Hotch looked at his watch. "Ok, we'll pick this up tomorrow. We've got a BOLO out for him and there's not much more we can do tonight." He looked at Garcia. "Take him back to the hotel." He pointed at Reid. "Now." He added in a tone which made Garcia sure that she didn't want to make Hotch unhappy.**

"**C'mon G-Man," She said, standing up and picking up her bag. "Let's get you home."**

"**I'm fine," Reid protested feebly as Garcia started to pull him out of his chair.**

"**Geez Reid," She said dragging him towards the door, "You don't have to be so stubborn."**

**(((((())))))**

And I'm gonna leave it there 'cos I have to go to bed and be up for work in 6 hours. Yey! Note to self – do not write CM fic when you have NCIS on the telly…. Hope you're still sticking with it! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added! Apologies about the last chapter. I know there were a few grammatical errors and what not's. In my defence I had just come off a 16 hour shift :/ Also, as I was watching NCIS I kept putting Gibbs instead of Reid and by the time I'd fixed all those my brain was like Jelly! I have no idea what the bold was about 'cos it doesn't look like that on my computer : ( Oh and Home was just referring to the Hotel, I got all muddled up.**

**Also, it is called a telly over here in the UK, or 'The Box'. Can't go calling it something sensible like a TV now can we? Anyway, I digress... **

May Day – Chapter Five

Garcia opened the hotel room door, Reid followed closely behind her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Bed." She ordered.

"I'm alright," He said, sitting on the end of his bed and removing his bag. "I've just caught a cold or something." He coughed, and immediately regretted it as it made both his chest and his head hurt.

Garcia sighed and headed to the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a glass of water and placed it on the cabinet next to Reid's bed. "Thanks," he muttered, starting to remove his tie.

"You're welcome," She said, looking at her watch. "I'm gonna go downstairs to the bar, grab a bite to eat." She looked at him. He really did look awful. "You want me to bring you anything back?"

Reid shook his head, "I'm good, thanks." He coughed slightly and kicked off his shoes.

Garcia chuckled to herself at the sight of one blue and one red sock. ""What's that about?" She asked, pointing to them. She'd always wondered, they all had, but nobody had ever actually asked him.

Reid looked down at his feet and frowned. "Erm..." He looked up at Garcia. "It's a long story." He smiled at her.

"One day I'm gonna understand how your brain works." She said, walking towards the door. She turned back to look at him. "I won't be long."

Reid raised his hand as if waving goodbye. "I'm fine," He said again, starting to unbutton his shirt, "Take your time."

"Be back soon." She said as she opened the door. "Feel better, G-Man." She closed the door behind her making sure it was locked and headed downstairs.

(((((())))))

Garcia had met up with Prentiss and JJ in the bar. They'd had some food and some girly chatter and now she was heading back to her room. JJ had made her promise that she would look after Reid and call their room if he got much worse.

She opened the door, glad to see that Reid had left the bathroom light on so she could see around the room enough without having to wake him. She closed the door behind her and heard a cough. She froze for a minute, scare that she might have woken him, and then continued to get ready for bed.

All the while she was in the bathroom she was sure she could hear Reid coughing in the other room. He sounded worse than he had earlier. She though about calling JJ, she had promised after all, but decided there was no point worrying her at this hour. She left the bathroom and climbed into her own bed. She listened out for a few minutes to check if Reid was still asleep then drifted off herself.

(((((())))))

Reid had heard Garcia come in and get into bed. He'd not really been sleeping. He'd tried but between his head and his chest he was finding it impossible. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He could hear Garcia asleep and for a split second was jealous that she had fallen asleep so easily. He rolled back onto his side. He wished he could sleep, just for a little bit.

He tried not to but he couldn't help his thoughts drifting to William Kendall, and then to Thomas, and Richard, Mandy, Joanna and Chloe. They were dead, all five of them. He doubted it could have been Billy. He knew he'd had problems, but Billy? They'd all been friends. Good friends. He regretted not staying in touch with them. There had been letters to start with but they'd got less frequent. Christmas cards, but people moved and addresses got lost. He coughed a little and closed his eyes.

He heard Garcia shift in her bed and for a minute was worried he woken her but after a few seconds her realised she was just turning over. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, ignoring the pain in his head and chest.

(((((())))))

Garcia left the bathroom ready to head downstairs to meet the others. She glanced over at Reid who was still in bed asleep. She walked around so she could see him and knelt down. "Hey Sleepy." She said softly as she gently tapped his shoulder.

Reid's reply was gibberish. She tapped his again, this time slightly harder and his eyes shot open. "What time is it?" Was the first thing he asked.

Garcia looked at her watch. "Erm... Seven Thirty." She answered. "No 'Good Morning'?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Sorry," Reid said, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed. He winced slightly at the movement. "Good Morning." He said, before rubbing his face with his hands.

"You know if you still feel bad you can just stay here today." Garcia said, looking at him. He was – if possible – even paler than yesterday. The dark circles under his eyes looked more pronounced than ever.

Reid coughed, holding his stomach as he did. "I'm fine." He said, once he'd caught his breath back.

"Reid," Garcia said bluntly. "You sound like you been smoking three twenty packs a day for the last fifty years." She rubbed his leg reassuringly. "It's ok to take a sick day."

Reid shook his head. "Let me just, erm..." He looked down at the grey sweats and white t-shirt he was wearing. "Let me just get ready." He stood up. For a second he felt dizzy but he didn't think Garcia noticed. "I'll meet you in the lobby." With that he headed off toward the bathroom and closed the door.

Garcia didn't believe him but headed down to the lobby no the less, knowing that arguing was just wasting her breath.

(((((())))))

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked as he saw Garcia walk over to them.

"He'll be down in a minute, he's just in the shower."

"He ok?" Prentiss asked. Reid was always the first of them to be up and ready.

"Yea," Garcia answered, looking at the floor. Then she shook her head. "No," She said, looking up at JJ.

"No?" JJ asked, looking worried.

"He said he is but that's just Reid." She said. "His coughs got a lot worse. He went all dizzy weird this morning," She looked at Morgan. "He thinks I didn't notice but he forgot I'm all seeing." She smiled a little, as did Morgan and Prentiss. "Oh and he now officially looks like an extra from The Adams Family." She added, referring to how pale he was. "But," She continued, "He said he thinks he's just got a cold or something, so..." she shrugged.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked. Nobody had noticed him walking towards them and it made Garcia jump, which in turn make the other three laugh. Hotch shook his head not sure why his team were laughing. "Reid?" He asked again.

"Yea where is the Kid?" Rossi asked, taking a sip of coffee from a take-away cup.

"I'm here." They heard Reid's voice say quietly from behind them. They all turned to look at him and silently Morgan, Prentiss and JJ agreed with Garcia's Adams Family comparison.

"You sure you're ok to work?" Rossi asked with a concern in his voice not often heard. Hotch didn't say anything but his face showed the same concern that Rossi's voice had.

"Can we please just go to the station?" Reid asked, heading out of the hotel lobby.

"Guess that's a yes then." Rossi said, following Reid. The rest if the team said nothing, just looked at each other before following the others out of the hotel.

(((((())))))

The team had been standing around the board talking about how to proceed with finding Kendall. JJ had noticed Reid kept rubbing his forehead. When he wasn't, he was stood with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Garcia was right; his cough had got a lot worse. She was trying to pay attention to what Hotch as saying but she was finding it difficult. After a few more moments, Reid excused himself and headed out of the bull-pen. JJ looked at Hotch, who nodded. She took this as a queue to go after him.

She found him in one of the smaller offices sat in the chair, doubled over holding his stomach. "Spence?" She asked softly as she entered the room. "You want me to take you back to the hotel?" She asked. He coughed harshly and closed his eyes. "You want me to call a doctor?" She offered instead. He shook his head again. She crouched down beside him and rubbed his back gently. "C'mon," She said standing, "I'll take you back."

Reid coughed again then slowly nodded. He went to get up then stopped and dropped back down. "Spence?" She asked. Reid mumbled something which after a second JJ realised was 'I'm gonna be sick.' She turned around quickly looking for a bin or, well, anything. But she was too late. She heard him behind her. But then she heard something else.

"JJ..." It was quiet, almost like a child. It took her a moment to realise it was Reid. She turned around to look at him and almost recoiled.

The first thing she noticed was the blood – not sick – on the floor. She looked up at Reid. He was no longer pale, he was white. Sheet white, except for the blood around his mouth...

(((((())))))

**Yey! Another chapter done! Really am sorry if there are mistakes and what not's (by the way, last chapter was supposed to say 2.5 hours, then 2.9 hours.) My fingers have issues keeping up with my brain sometimes! I shall be more careful in future : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone who's added and reviewed! Glad you're enjoying it and stuck with me thus far : ) Like I said before, my medical knowledge is rather lacking. I looked a few things up but if you do actually know anything about medicine you may need to suspend belief! I tried to make it all sound as possible as I could!**

May Day – Chapter Six

JJ stood frozen to the ground. She had no idea what to do. She had so many thoughts running through her head, the panic stopping her from thinking straight. She rushed to Reid's side and pushed his hair back off his face. "Spence?" She asked, surprised at how little her own voice sounded. He didn't move or look at her, just sat there, hunched over with his eyes closed. "Spence, look at me." She said, this time sounding stronger. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. "I'm gonna get someone." She said, but before she moved Reid coughed, this time leaving blood down the sleeve of JJ's shirt.

Reid coughed again and looked at her. "Sorry," He said faintly. His breathing was laboured and he was shaking slightly.

JJ couldn't help but smile a little at him apologising. "I'll get someone." She said again. A phone, she needed a phone, an ambulance. Phone, where was her phone? She'd left it on the desk. Bull-pen, she had to get to the Bull-pen. Find her phone, find Hotch. "I'll get someone." She repeated, kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

(((((())))))

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch looked up to see a young Police Officer holding an envelope. "Yes." He replied.

The young office held out the envelope. "This came for you just, Sir." He handed over the envelope. "In the mail." He explained.

"Thank you, Officer." Hotch said, studying the small white envelope. Hotch's name, the stations address and a Las Vegas post make. Before he could open it he saw JJ come running in to the Bull-pen area.

The first thing he noticed was the look of panic and fear on her face. Then he noticed her shirt. The left sleeve of her once pale yellow shirt was now bright red. "JJ?" Hotch asked as she rushed past them to the phone.

"JJ," Morgan tried. "Where's Reid?"

JJ dialled, ignoring the team.

"Reid?" Prentiss tried, staring wide eyed at JJ's sleeve.

"This is Special Agent Jareau with the FBI calling from North Las Vegas Police Station." She said into the telephone.

"JJ?" Hotch said again, this time sounding a little more desperate for an answer.

"We need an ambulance, ASAP. We have an Agent in distress." She waited a few moments, listening before speaking again.

Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan stood and stared, listening to her. "Yes," She'd say, "No," The occasional "I think so," or "I don't know." all the while sharing worried looks. After what seemed like a lifetime she hung up the phone, eventually turning to face the others. "Reid." Was all she said quietly, before running back out of the room.

The others looked at each other and silently followed.

(((((())))))

The team stood wordlessly outside of the trauma room, watching doctors and nurses rushing here and there.

"What's happening?" Garcia asked, mascara streaking her cheeks. "What are they..." She cleared her throat. "What are they doing?"

Before anybody could answer her a nurse came out. "I'm sorry, you can't wait here." She said, "I'll show you to a waiting area."

The team shot one last look into the trauma room and followed the nurse into a small room just down the hall. "We'll let you know what's happening as soon as we do." She said before shutting the door and leaving them alone.

The room had seats along the back and right hand wall with a coffee machine in the free corner. A coffee table with old issues of magazines was in the middle of the room and there was a window the over looked the rest of the busy ER.

Garcia sat down in one of the chairs and carefully placed her bag on her knees. She spotted one of the magazines on the table. "I've read that one," She said, looking up at JJ and Prentiss. "There's a really good..." Her voice broke a little. "A good," She tried again but found herself crying instead.

JJ sat next to her and hugged her. "It's ok," She said.

Garcia shook her head. "He told me he just had a cold." She said, looking up at the rest of the team.

"It's not your fault he's sick, Baby Girl." Morgan said, crouching in front of her.

Garcia nodded but remained silent.

After a few minutes Prentiss spoke. "What did the letter say?" She asked Hotch.

"What letter?" Rossi asked.

Hotch searched in his pocket and pulled out the now slightly crumpled envelope. "This got delivered to the station, just before..." He trailed off, opening the envelope. He pulled out the paper from inside and read it.

He didn't say anything, just handed the paper to Rossi.

"Well?" Morgan asked, standing.

Rossi looked from the paper to Hotch, then to the rest of the team. "Checkmate."

(((((())))))

"Guys," Morgan said, standing and looking out of the window. "Guys!" He said again, this time louder. The team gather around the window in time to see Reid, looking pale and covered in tubes and a gathering of doctors rush by. Hotch ran out of the door after them.

"What's going on?" He demanded. "Where are you taking him?"

One of the doctors signalled for the rest of them to take Reid away and turned back to Hotch. "Agent..."

"Hotchner." Hotch replied. "What's going on?"

The doctor gestured towards the waiting room and the two men walked in.

"My name is Doctor Jenson." The doctor said, once the initial onslaught of questions had finished. "I'm the Attending that dealt with Agent Reid's case when he was bought into the ER."

"Where are you taking him?" Morgan asked.

"He's on his way up to surgery." Jenson answered.

"Surgery?" Rossi asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Agent Reid has a large amount of internal bleeding." He looked around the room full of FBI agents. "The three main areas of concern for us right now are the chest, head and abdomen cavities. We've managed to get the bleeding under control somewhat but we still haven't been able to identify the cause."

"But he'll be ok, right?" Prentiss asked.

Doctor Jenson sighed. "We've sent blood samples to the lab, but unless we can identify the source of the bleeding, then I'm afraid to tell you that there is a possibility..."

"No," Garcia interrupted. "Don't say that." She closed her eyes and started to silently cry.

"But if you can," JJ said, "Then he should be ok?" She looked around the room then back at Jenson. "Right?"

"We'll know more when he's out of surgery and we have the labs back." He looked around the group again. "I'm sorry I can't give you any more information at the moment." He started towards the door. "I'll let you know when he's out of surgery."

(((((())))))

It had been days. Well, it seemed like days. Morgan looked at his watch. It was been almost three hours. "How long will this take." He said more to himself than anything, pacing up and down the small room.

Garcia was still sat with her bag on her knees and JJ next to her. Prentiss had sat next to the coffee machine, pretending to read a magazine although she'd been on the same page for almost two hours. Rossi had stood next to the coffee machine and had not spoken a word, while Hotch had stood near the door. He was holding the note that had been delivered that morning, although it seemed like a lifetime ago now.

The door opened and Doctor Jenson walked in. He was half expecting to be mobbed by questions but the team just looked at him. "Agent Reid is out of surgery." He said.

"Is he OK?" JJ asked, her voice sounded tired.

"Surgery has managed to control the bleeds for now but they were unable to identify a cause." He looked at the chart her was holding in his hand, Hotch assumed it was Reid's.

"Where does that leave us?" He asked.

"The blood work showed an unknown pathogen in Agent Reid's system. It's an anti-coagulant." He closed the chart and looked at the Agents. "It's stopping his blood from clotting and causing his organs to haemorrhage."

"Oh my God," Prentiss said quietly, closing the magazine.

"What does all this mean?" Rossi asked, talking for the first time in hours.

"We can control the bleeds but we can't stop them." Jenson said bluntly. "The lab has never seen this strain of pathogen before. Rest assured they are looking into it, seeing if they can reverse the effects. But that will take time."

"How much time?" Hotch asked, still staring at the note.

"The best we can do now is to make him comfortable."

"No!" JJ shouted. Morgan tried to calm her but she ignored him. "When they say that it's just a way of saying they're gonna do nothing!"

"We can control the bleeding with drugs and more surgery if he needs it but apart from that we really have no other option until the lab can find something." Jenson said. He genuinely did sound upset at the situation.

Hotch nodded. He knew it wasn't the Doctors fault, but the team needed to be angry with someone and as nobody had any news on Kendall the poor Doctor was bearing the brunt of the teams anger.

"One more thing," Jenson said, looking through the chart again. "There was a high concentrate of the pathogen in the wound on Agent Reid's arm." He looked at Hotch. "I'd be willing to bet that was the source of infection."

Hotch nodded and thanked the doctor again before he left.

"Oh my God," Prentiss said, looking around the room. "The kid on the bike." A look of realisation came across her face. "The kid on the bike was Kendall!"

(((((())))))

**Yes, yes. Some of you guessed that. I know, but it's not my fault you worked out what happened! Hope you're still enjoying. More coming soon, work permitting! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks again everyone who reviewed and added! Yes – many of you had guessed about the dude on the bike. I've never been in an American ICU and kinds just imagine it to look like the set of Scrubs, you know – with the windows that you can see in from the corridor and the private rooms. Anyways... Oh, and CreativeWritingSoul – I think your UK cool is awesome!**

May Day – Chapter Seven

Hotch had arranged for samples to be sent over to FBI lab at Quantico, updated himself on the situation regarding the hunt for Kendall and now had no idea what to do. The team had been moved to a waiting room just outside the ICU practically identical to the one downstairs. They hadn't been allowed in to see Reid yet, despite the persistent hassling they had given the doctors. They'd been waiting several hours now. Garcia had cleared it with the doctors to use her laptop and had had it brought over from the station along with the case files.

Morgan was reading through one of the files. "It doesn't make sense." He said, picking up another file.

"What doesn't?" JJ asked, sitting next to Prentiss by the coffee machine.

"This guy killed families..." Morgan said. "He killed violently, face to face." He looked around the room. "Why poison Reid? It's a complete change of MO."

Hotch sighed and walked across the room the sit by Rossi. "We need to find him."

"How?" Rossi asked. "We've been looking for almost two days and there's no sign of him."

"We know he was in Vegas." Prentiss said. "And that he hasn't taken a flight out."

"You think he's still in Nevada?" JJ asked, now wearing a clean plain T-shirt.

"Let's face it," Morgan said, throwing the case file down on the coffee table. "We have no idea where to look."

"What about..." Garcia cleared her throat as she looked up from her laptop. "What about Reid's Mom?" She asked. The team looked at her stunned. "She might remember him. Kendal, I mean. Not Reid. Well, she'll remember Reid, 'cos she's his Mom and..." She looked around to see everyone staring at her. "I'll shut up." She went back to her laptop.

"She's right." Prentiss said. "She could know something that might help."

Morgan shook his head. "The woman's not well," he said. "We can't just stroll in and start asking her questions without telling her about Reid."

"We may have to." Rossi said.

"Really?" Morgan asked. "You wanna go tell a mentally ill woman that her only son is dying."

"Don't say that!" Garcia snapped, looking like she was going to cry again. "Don't say that..." She repeated quietly, looking back at her screen.

After a few moments silence, Hotch spoke. "Diana Reid may be our only lead." He wasn't looking forward to the prospect of having to inform her of the situation, but he knew it was inevitable.

"Excuse me." A new voice sounded from the door. The team all turned their attention to the newcomer. "Doctor Jenson told me I could find you here." It was a young nurse. She was standing in the doorway, propping the door open with her foot. "Are you here for Agent Reid?"

"Yes." Hotch said. "Can we see him yet?"

"Agent Reid is awake and in a stable condition for now." She smiled sweetly. "You can see him but only two at a time, and only for a few minuets."

"Thank you." Hotch said and she turned to leave.

"He's in room 225." She said before leaving.

(((((())))))

It had taken the team some time to settle on who was going to go first. Hotch had agreed to let JJ and Garcia in first – much to the annoyance of Prentiss and Morgan. He knew Rossi would understand that the rest of the team had known Reid longer, and although he knew the older man cared for him, he understood the rest of teams urge to see Reid. And although he himself wanted nothing more at this moment than to see the younger man was well he knew, as their superior, that their wants should come first.

"If you can," Hotch said to JJ as she left the room, "ask him about Kendall." He looked to Garcia. "Don't push it though."

JJ and Garcia nodded and headed down the hall.

Room 225 was just a short walk away from the waiting room. They could see Reid through the window of the room.

"I..." Garcia looked at JJ. "I don't think I can go in." She said, looking through the window.

"You can." JJ said, reassuringly.

"But look at him, JJ." She said, turning to look into the room again. Reid was barley visible on the bed under the maze of wires he had going in and out of him. Monitors were on each side of the bed, but JJ had no idea what they were for. "He looks so small." Garcia said, wiping a tear away.

"Come on," JJ said taking Garcia by the elbow. The two walked into the room, one standing either side of the bed. Reid was sat up slightly and JJ gently brushed his hair off his face. He was still so pale.

Reid opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey." He said. His voice was low and husk.

"Hey." She said back. "How you feeling?"

"Great." He replied, smiling a little. He turned his head slightly to look at Garcia, and smiled.

"Hi," was all Garcia said, scared if she said more she may start to cry again.

"Spence," JJ began, but Reid started talking.

"We were best friends, you know," He said, staring at nothing. "When we were little." He coughed. "We lived the closest to each other." He smiled a little at the memory. "He wasn't always a bad kid." Reid looked from JJ to Garcia. "He..." He paused as if looking for the right words. "He changed." He coughed again, more harshly this time. "He was smart." Reid closed his eyes.

"Spence," JJ said gently, "You don't need to..."

"No," Reid interrupted. "You have to know. It's not..." He coughed again. One of the monitors beeped faster for a few seconds then settled back down to its previous rhythm. Reid smiled again. "We had a den," He looked at Garcia. "He made me promise not to tell anyone about it."

Garcia smiled at him, "And you never did?" She asked.

Reid shook his head. "Nope." He stared off into the distance again. "We used to go there everyday after school. I taught him to play chess there." He started coughing again.

"Shhh, Spence." JJ said, rubbing his shoulder. "You take it easy ok." She looked at Garcia. "We're gonna find him, ok."

Reid didn't seem to be listening. He was drifting off to sleep.

"Reid?" Garcia asked, "Where was the den?"

Reid closed his eyes and frowned a little. "By the river..." He muttered.

JJ looked at Garcia and nodded towards the door. Garcia followed her out of the room. "By the river?" JJ asked.

"River in Las Vegas?" Garcia asked, looking confused. "There are no rivers in Las Vegas." She said, sounding as confused as she looked.

"I know," JJ said, turning back to look at Reid. "We need to tell Hotch."

With that the two women headed back to the waiting room.

(((((())))))

**Bit shorter than the others but if I keep going it's gonna be a mammoth chapter! Plus I gotta go to work in a bit and don't want to get to carried away writing! Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the delay in updating. Been a hectic week! Thank you everyone who reviewed and added! Also, I have never been to Las Vegas, nor for that matter have I been to Nevada or anywhere west of West Virginia to be more precise. Hey – Don't look at me like that! How many of you have been to Solihull, Leamington Spa or Warwick! HA! So anyway, what I was trying to say is that my Geography may be a little off. And I also don't know any street names and so on in Vegas so I made them up! : ) **

**Now, remember in Fisher King pt2? Garcia and Morgan appeared to be the only two that spoke to Reid's Mom. Well, you'll see why I mentioned that as you read on but just felt the need to point it out!**

May Day – Chapter Eight

"The River?" Morgan asked when JJ and Garcia had finished relaying what Reid had said. "The nearest river to here has gotta be The Colorado..." he shook his head. "That's over thirty miles away."

"Yea," JJ said, sitting down next to Prentiss. "We know that."

"Then he must have been talking about something or somewhere else." Prentiss said.

"We figured that much," Garcia said, standing next to Hotch. "But where?"

"It could be anything." Hotch said. "A street name, a cafe, a building." He looked at Morgan. "We have to talk to Diana."

"No," Morgan said, shaking his head.

"What other choice do we have?" Rossi asked. "We can't just wonder around Vegas asking people if they know where 'The River' is."

"And without Kendall," Hotch continued, "She's the only other person who may know where he was talking about."

"Fine," Morgan said, sounding defeated. "But Garcia and I go."

"Huh?" Garcia looked from Morgan to Hotch and back, surprised.

"She knows us a little better than everyone else." He said, standing. "We'll be back soon." He left he room without another word.

Garcia looked around the room. "Call me if anything changes." She said, looking at Prentiss and JJ. The two women nodded and Garcia followed Morgan into the hallway.

(((((())))))

Morgan and Garcia entered the large room to see Diana Reid sitting in the corner by the window. She was alone. All the other patients in the room were either talking or reading or watching TV, but she was just looking out of the window. She looked up as they approached her.

"Derek." She said. "Penelope."

"You remember us?" Garcia asked, shocked.

She nodded. "You're Spencer's fiends, from work."

"Yes, we are." Garcia said as Morgan sat down on a chair nearby.

"We need to ask you something." Morgan said, pulling the chair closer.

Diana looked confused, then worried. "Where's Spencer?" She asked. "Is he Ok? I wanna..." She started to look around the room. "Where's Spencer?" She asked again.

Garcia knelt down next to her. "Diana," She thought for a moment about what to say. "Spencer's not very well at the minute. And we need your help to make him better."

"Not very..." She shook her head. "I want to see Spencer." She said, looking at Morgan.

"You can, Ma'am," Morgan said. "But first we need you to help us with some information."

Diana nodded but didn't say anything.

"Reid..." Morgan began but stopped himself. "Spencer had a friend. William Kendall. Do you remember him?"

Dianna nodded. "He was a little older." She shook her head. "No, maybe not. They were friends, yes. He used to come over to play sometimes. He would help Spencer."

"Help him with what?" Garcia asked.

Diana looked out of the window. "Me." She said quietly. "Good friends. But he was an odd boy. Very strange." She looked at Garcia. "Very strange."

"Did they use to go anywhere?" Garcia asked her.

"Anywhere." Diana repeated, looking at the floor for a moment. "They went somewhere." She said, still looking at the floor. "After school." She looked up at Garcia. "School finished at three-fifteen; medicine time was at four-thirty." She looked back at the floor. "They went..." She shook her head then looked back at Garcia. "Where's Spencer?" She asked again.

"It's ok, Mrs Reid," Morgan said. "Where they went, was it a den?" he asked.

Diana smiled. "Yes, yes it was." She looked at him. "I don't know where it was. Everyday after school."

"Spencer told us it was by the River," Garcia said. "Do you know where that might be?"

"The river?" Diana asked. "No, no." She shook her head. "There are no rivers." Morgan went to speak. "Wait, wait." She said, "Wait. The River?" She asked, looking from Morgan to Garcia. "The River Centre." She looked back at the floor. "Community Centre."

"Where was that?" Garcia asked.

Diana looked confused again for a moment. "Where is Spencer?" She asked.

Morgan stood. "Mrs Reid, thank you for your help."

Garcia stood also. "Thank you," she said smiling.

"Spencer?" Diana asked again.

"Mrs Reid," Morgan said, "we have to go and try and find someone now. But I promise you, as soon as we get back, I'll have someone come and pick you up and take you to see Spencer. OK?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Derek." She said. "Spencer always told me you were a good man and now I see that you are." She smiled. "Take care of Spencer for me." She added. Garcia smiled and said good bye and Morgan followed her.

Morgan pulled out his cell and called Hotch. "I think we may have something,"

(((((())))))

Hotch had left JJ and Garcia at the hospital while the rest of them went to the River Centre. Garcia had found the address and also that it had been shut down for almost ten years.

The two were in the waiting room, Garcia frantically looking anywhere she could think to look for information on Kendall and JJ reading through the case files for the hundredth time.

"Hey I think I found something," Garcia said, looking up at JJ. "A Colorado Community College has a record of one William Kendall who attended a course studying Micro-Biology and Chemistry." She looked back at her screen. "He left college three weeks before he was due to graduate. He was part of the chess team." She looked back at JJ.

"How come you never found this before?" She asked.

"I only searched records in Ohio and Nevada" She said. "I didn't think to widen the search. I just," She shook her head. "I just didn't."

"I'll call Hotch," JJ said.

(((((())))))

The River Community Centre wasn't too far away from the hospital. It had been boarded up for a while and the fence around it had started to fall down. It was surrounded by over-grown hedges and had what appeared to be a playing field, though over run with weeds, at the back.

"Reid said it was 'by the river'" Prentiss said. "So where do we start looking?" She asked.

Hotch looked around. "Rossi and I will go that direction." He gestured towards the right of the building, "Morgan and Prentiss, you take that direction." He gestured to the left. "We'll meet around the back."

They each headed off when Hotch's phone rang. The team stopped for a moment or two until he hung up. "That was JJ," he said. "Garcia found a William Kendall who dropped out of college three weeks before graduation."

"What did he study?" Rossi asked.

"Chemistry and Micro-Biology." He said, looking from Rossi to Morgan.

They nodded and walked off to begin their search.

(((((())))))

They had been searching for almost an hour. Prentiss was about to suggest they give up when she got her foot caught on something. She was in the far corner of the playing field near a small group of trees. "What the hell," She said to herself, starting to pull up some of the weeds. They were already loose, just placed over the top of what appeared to be a trap door. "Morgan!" She shouted, "Morgan! I found something!"

Morgan came running from where he was searching not far away. "Hotch! Rossi!" He called.

Prentiss, who by now had cleared the door, stood and pulled out her gun. Morgan did the same as Rossi and Hotch appeared. "What is it?" Hotch asked.

Morgan pointed towards the door in the ground. Hotch and Rossi pulled out their guns and Morgan knelt down to open the door.

Hotch was first in. The room was dark and small; he turned to look behind him, gun still drawn. The room was empty. "Clear!" he called up.

A few seconds later the others climbed down. They room had a small table in the corner with a half burnt candle on it. Other than that the room was empty. The walls however were covered in writing. Prentiss recognised some of the handwriting and smiled. "Hey, look." She said, pointing at the graffiti. Morgan walked over the short distance to her and smiled. "That's Reid's writing." He said, more to himself.

"But whose writing's this?" Rossi asked, shining his torch on the opposite wall. It was full of what looked like equations, drawn scruffily all over the wall, even overlapping in places.

"I'd bet Kendall's." Morgan said, walking over to the wall.

"Guys." Hotch said, standing by the table. The others turned to look at him. He was holding up what looked like a diary. "This," he waved the diary slightly, "Is full of that." He pointed at the wall. "We have to go back to the station, get a unit out here."

The team nodded and headed out of the room.

(((((())))))

Reid was vaguely aware of someone standing next to him. He opened his eyes a little and saw a man in scrubs. Thinking nothing of it he closed his eyes again. Nothing hurt anymore, he was just so tired.

"Hey, Spencer." The man said.

Reid's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. He turned his head to look at the man. He was about the same age as Reid, but shorter. He had jet black hair and a short beard. "Billy..."

"You remember me. Good, good." He smiled a little. "That's good."

"What are you," Reid coughed slightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see how you are," Kendall said, patting Reid on the shoulder. "You're my friend, remember."

"Billy.." Reid started but Kendall cut him off.

"Now I know you're probably mad at me for killing everyone and such..." He sighed. "But it was their fault."

"Billy..." Reid coughed. "Why?"

"You know my Mom and Grandma were killed five months ago." He said. "In a car accident."

"Sorry..." Reid said. Five months ago was about the time of the first murder. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back." He looked away from Reid. "They'd come to watch me play chess. I was in the final of the Nevada stage." He smiled. "Mom was so happy that I'd actually stuck with something, you know?" he looked back at Reid. "And then it was all over." He stared at the floor again.

"Billy..." Reid tried, but Kendall cut his off again.

"And you know the worst thing?" He asked, but answered before Reid had a chance to. "If I had never learnt to play, I wouldn't have been there and they would still be here now."

"Billy, no..." Reid coughed.

Kendall began pacing the room. "If I didn't play," if looked and Reid and made a quick dash to the bed. "If _you_ hadn't taught me, then _they _would still be here!"

"You said it was an accident." Reid said, trying to stay calm. He wised JJ or Garcia would decide to come see how he was, or a nurse would pop in the check something. But Kendall was wearing scrubs. If anyone saw him they'd just assume he was a doctor or nurse and not question it too much.

"An accident that happened because you taught me how to be there!" Kendall's voice was getting louder and more frantic sounding.

"But why..." Reid coughed again a little, "Why kill everyone? Why not just me?" He asked. "They had children. Children you killed. Why, Billy?"

"They had to suffer." Billy said, shaking his head. "I was trapped in the car with my Mom as she died, slowly." He looked up at Reid. "And I walked away without a scratch." She banged the rail on the bed with his hand. "They had to suffer!"

"You killed twenty three people," Reid said.

"Twenty four." Kendall corrected. "Forgot about yourself." He tutted. "And since you have no family apart from your Mom and, well to be honest I couldn't get to her, I had to make you extra special."

"I'm not dead." Reid said. Something had changed in Kendall's eyes. They were more focused than before, they looked harder.

Kendall laughed a little bit. "No," He said, putting his hand in his pocket. "Not yet." He pulled out a syringe and before Reid had a chance to react he felt a warm sting in his neck. He tried to speak but couldn't. He turned to see Kendall leaving the room before everything went black.

(((((())))))

"Hey," JJ said to Garcia noticing the swarm of nurses and doctors running past the window. "What's going on?"

"Reid's room is that way." Garcia said, putting her laptop down and standing.

The two headed out of the waiting room to see that the rush of people had indeed been going to Reid's room. "What's going on?" JJ asked one of the nurses that passed her.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to go back to the waiting room." With that she left.

Garcia turned away from the room, not sure she wanted to watch. "JJ?" She called, quietly.

JJ turned around to see what she was looking at. By the elevator was one doctor, or maybe a nurse. He was short with black hair. Ordinarily he wouldn't have stood out but he was the only doctor not heading towards Reid's room. Then she noticed his bag. He was wearing a green coloured satchel bag over his shoulder. Hanging out of it was what looked like a black sweatshirt. JJ turned to Garcia, then back to the elevator. "Excuse me, Sir?" She called, heading towards the man.

The man turned to look at her. JJ saw the look of panic on his face as he registered who she was. He looked around for a split second before taking off towards the stairs, JJ and Garcia following.

(((((())))))

**OK, so it ended in a bit of an odd place but hey-ho : ) So, Kendall is on the scene! And what did he do to Reid! You'll have to wait. Hope you liked it... Sorry about the delay! And I know Kendall's reasoning is a little lame but he is crazy. They had one gut kill someone cos he fancied a girl and wanted to get noticed! Remember that in season 1? So I figured why not...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the delay in updating. Been a hectic week! Thank you everyone who reviewed and added! Sorry it's been a while. Lots going on but you don't want to hear that – you want Story! That's why you're all here, after all : ) **

**I have a question and I need the help of you lovely people. In Series Two, in a few episodes, you see Reid wearing glasses but then they just vanish, never to be seen again! I found this odd. Anyone know what happened? Contacts? Laser Eye? Anyway, I think I'm getting distracted! Also, I hate Sky Living (U.K) Series two I have on DVD and they were showing it every afternoon, so I buy series four thinking that 3 will be on next and NOOOO! They skip it and go to series 4! ARSE! Anyway, what was I saying about getting distracted!**

May Day – Chapter Nine

Garcia ran down the stairs behind JJ. She was finding it difficult to keep up, after all, she wasn't actually an FBI field agent, but she was determined not to let Kendall – if that's who it even was – get away. She ran around a corner and began descending another set of stairs glad to see it was the last. She saw the door at the bottom slam shut and JJ run through it shortly after. As she reached the bottom step something on the floor glinted and caught her eye. She stopped to pick it up before quickly running after JJ.

((((()))))

JJ ran out of the door in time to see the man disappear down an ally. She was about to run after him when Garcia came bursting through the door.

"JJ!JJ!JJ!" She shouted, waving something in her hand.

"He got away." JJ said, kicking a nearby trash can in frustration.

"JJ," Garcia said again, having caught her breath back. "He dropped this." She handed her the small I.D badge.

"William Kendall." JJ read. "Lab Technician, Daytech Bio Industries, Las Vegas." She looked up at Garcia. "We know where he is." She said, smiling a little. They could find him, and he could tell them how to make Reid better. Reid... "We should go back upstairs, call Hotch."

(((((())))))

"We'll be there in ten." Hotch said, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked, noticing the sudden change in the man.

The team had arrived back at the station and had someone from the Crime Lab reading through the small black diary they had found trying to make heads or tales of the equations scribbled inside. Hotch looked at Prentiss. "JJ and Garcia think they may have found where Kendall works."

"That's great, right?" Morgan asked, "I mean we can bring him in now."

Hotch sighed. "Reid..." He stopped and though for a second about what to say. "Kendall got into Reid's room." He looked from Prentiss to Morgan to Rossi. All three had the same look of horror on their faces. "He injected Reid with something. They've had to take him back into surgery. That's all they know."

Morgan didn't say a word; he walked out of the station, followed by Prentiss. Hotch turned to look at Rossi who shook his head sadly before following the others. Hotch stood on the spot for a moment, not sure what to think. They had to go after Kendall, but how could he ask them to leave the side of a man they all cared for. Hotch didn't even know what was wrong with him. He sighed before heading out of the station.

(((((()))))))

"I'm so sorry," JJ said as they entered the waiting room.

"It's not your fault, JJ." Prentiss said, sitting next to her.

JJ nodded. "I was meant to be watching him." She said. "And I was distracted reading the case file and Kendall walked straight past this window and into Reid's room and..." She trailed off.

"It's not your fault." Hotch said, "Has anyone told you anything?"

JJ and Garcia both shook their heads. "They just told us we had to wait here." Garcia said quietly. "And we chased after him," she looked at Morgan. "We did. But he.." She shrugged. "He got away."

Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. After a second he shook his head and swore under his breath.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"I promised Reid's Mom that I'd pick her up and bring her to see him." He looked at Hotch, genuine concern and worry all over his face. "What do we tell her now?"

Hotch looked around the team thinking. "We have to go after Kendall." He said after a few moments. "Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi." He looked at the three. "You go. Garcia," he turned to look at her. "Do you have the address?"

Garcia nodded and handed him a piece of paper with the address hand written on it. JJ fumbled in her pocket and handed Hotch Kendall's ID badge.

"I'm staying here." Morgan said, folding his arms.

Hotch shook his head. "No." He looked at Morgan. "We find Kendall; he tells us how to fix this." Morgan went to speak but Hotch cut him off. "I will call you the second we know anything."

Morgan nodded and left the room. Prentiss begrudgingly followed, as did Rossi.

(((((())))))

"Can I help you?" The pretty receptionist asked smiling as Morgan approached the desk.

"Yea," Morgan replied, showing his ID. Prentiss and Rossi followed suit and the receptionists smiled faded.

"We're looking for William Kendall." Prentiss said. "Is he working today?"

"Erm," The receptionist typed a little into her computer. "Yes." She said after a few seconds of looking. "He clocked in twenty minutes ago."

"You know all that from here?" Rossi asked,

The receptionist smiled again. "We have a synced clocking in system." She explained. "In case of an emergency or if somebody needs to be contacted, all employees swipe there ID card and their location is sent to a central computer which can be accessed from several location." She smiled again. She looked back at her screen. "Oh," she said.

"Oh?" Prentiss and Morgan questioned in unison.

"William Kendall did a manual log in." She looked up from her screen to the three agents. "If an employee looses their ID card they have to log in with a username and finger print." She explained.

"Hi-tech." Rossi commented.

"We deal with some very sensitive information." She said. "We need to know who's working where and on what."

"Do you run through back ground check on all your employees?" Prentiss asked.

"To the best of my knowledge all employees have to be checked before a contract is issued, yes."

"Can you tell us where William Kendall is?" Morgan asked, changing the subject back to Kendall.

She typed a few more things into her computer. "Floor Three, Lab One." She said,

"Thank you," Rossi said after Morgan and Prentiss had started heading towards the elevator.

(((((())))))

Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi stood outside Lab One of Floor Three looking in through the small window. There were only two men in the room. On was tall and blond doing something with a pipette and the other was short with dark hair. He had his back to the window and was typing something on a computer. "That's him." Morgan said, heading towards the door.

"It doesn't make sense." Prentiss said. "He knows he lost his ID card. Why come to work?"

"If he knew we'd found it," Rossi said, "Then he knew we'd come here. If he wasn't here we'd just get his home address and go there."

"Yea," Morgan said, "And I don't think this guy is exactly stable." He added, looking back through the window. He opened the door and walked in, Prentiss and Rossi behind him.

"William Kendall?" Morgan asked. The blonde guy looked up and then over to the dark haired guy. "William Kendall?" Morgan tried again.

The dark haired man stopped typing but didn't move.

"We're with the FBI." Morgan continued.

After that Prentiss wasn't really sure what had happened. He'd turned and threw something. She heard Morgan shout and push her out of the way and the two of them fell to the ground. She saw Kendall run towards the door and then stop. She looked up.

Rossi had his gun drawn pointing at Kendall's head. "Now that's not very smart." Rossi said, shaking his head.

(((((())))))

A few hours later a middle aged man in blue scrubs entered the waiting room. "Agent Hotchner?" He asked, looking at Hotch, who nodded. "I'm Doctor Alstein," He said looking at JJ and Garcia then back to Hotch. "I'm the surgeon who operated on Agent Reid."

"How is he?" Hotch asked, his voice sounding tired.

Alstein hesitated before speaking, causing a look of panic to spread across JJ and Garcia's faces. "He's alive." Alstein said. "He had a large amount of the pathogen injected into his Carotid Artery. It travelled to his brain causing a substantial brain haemorrhage..."

"Wait," Hotch interrupted. "What do you mean, 'substantial'?" He asked.

"It primarily affected the cerebellum area of the brain." He looked at the two women again before looking back at Hotch. "We won't know the total damage until he wakes up. We have him under sedation now."

"Wait," JJ said, shaking her head. "Damage?" She asked, "You mean he might be brain damaged?" Tears were starting to swell in her eyes. Garcia was already silently crying.

"I'm sorry," Alstein said. "If you have anymore questions, please don't hesitate to contact me." He headed towards the door. "You can go in and see him." He said before leaving the room.

(((((())))))

**DaDaDaaaaaa! (That was meant to be dramatic music by the way.) So yea... Anyone who knows about the glasses thing do let me know! Now, like I've said before, my medical knowledge is lacking, but if you suspend belief then it'll all be fine! : ) hopefully not so long till next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the delay in updating. I had babies! Twins (although six weeks early! They're still in hospital and doing very well!) Identical boys called Charles Ronald (Charlie) and Matthew Spencer (Not named after MGG by the way... My two grandfathers names and my fellas' two grandfathers' names!). Anyway, that's why I've been away a while! I'm now boooored in a hospital room with sleeping babies but I'm allowed my laptop and they have Wi-Fi so yey! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added and answered my Reid Glasses question! Although still confused 'cos you saw him wearing them when he was little in flashbacks :/ Oh well... Hope you're all still sticking with me and enjoying it! **

May Day – Chapter Ten

Hotch didn't remember the drive back to the station. Morgan had called to say they had arrested Kendall and they'd meet him back at the station. Hotch had explained to JJ and Garcia and with that left them at the hospital. He'd told the others to wait for him before they started to question Kendall. He wanted to be there to hear why he'd done what he'd done.

He walked into the main bull pen area of the station and saw Rossi and Prentiss standing near the whiteboard they'd been using. "Where is he?" He asked as he approached them.

"Morgan has him in an interview room." Rossi said, "Room Two."

Hotch nodded, picked up a copy of the case file and headed towards the room, Rossi and Prentiss followed. Hotch entered the room while the others joined Morgan in the small room hidden behind the mirror.

Hotch sat down opposite Kendall. "William Kendall?" He asked.

Kendall looked up. It looked as if he had been crying. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Do you know why you're here?" Hotch asked calmly.

Again Kendall nodded, but this time spoke in a small voice which sounded to Hotch like that of a child. "Because I hurt everyone." He said.

"Do you understand that you can have a lawyer present at your request?" Hotch asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Are you refusing a lawyer?" Hotch asked and Kendall again nodded. This guy had hurt one of his team and Hotch wasn't going to let him walk on a technicality. He opened the folder and pulled out a piece of paper. "Then I need you to sign this." He placed the paper and a pen in front of Kendall. "It's an Attorney Waver." He explained.

Kendall signed the paper without even reading it. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"William," Hotch said softly. As mad as he was with the man, as much as he wanted to just lock him up and throw away the key, he knew he had to stay calm. Getting angry would probably just agitate Kendall and they'd end up with nothing. "Spencer's very sick..." He began, but Kendall cut him off.

"I knew it was wrong." He said, staring at a spot on the wall. "But I was so mad with them. And the part of me that was mad was louder than the part that knew it was wrong." He folded his arms across his chest. "But it was their fault." He looked up at Hotch.

"What was?" Hotch asked. He wished he could skip ahead to the part about how to kill off the pathogen in Reid's system but he knew Kendall would ignore him until he had said what he wanted to say.

"We wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for them." He looked back down at the floor. "When we were little, they taught me how to play a game."

"Chess?" Hotch asked.

Kendall nodded and started to rock back and forth slightly. "We were at a competition. And I won." He smiled to himself. "But, on the way home," his smile faded and he shook his head as he started to cry a little. "The other car just..." He put his head in his hands and Hotch had to strain to hear him. "Ma and Grandma..." He looked up at Hotch. "They died. They shouldn't have been there." He suddenly stopped rocking and banged his fist on the table with such force that in made Hotch inwardly jump. "It was their fault!" He crossed his arms again and started to rock "They had to pay for what they did." He said quietly, staring at the wall again.

"And Reid?" Hotch asked.

Kendall looked confused for a second. "Spencer?" He asked, "I couldn't make him suffer like the others. He only has his Mom." He shrugged. "I couldn't go and see her. Anyway," He looked up at Hotch. "I like Mrs Reid." He looked back at the floor.

"If you tell us how to make Spencer better," Hotch said, but Kendall again cut him off.

"Spencer's sick?" He asked, looking up at Hotch, surprise in his eyes.

Hotch nodded. "Don't you remember?" Kendall was obviously not a well man. He was fairly certain his psychosis had been left untreated since his mother's death.

Kendall's eyes widened as the memory came back to him. "I used the drug from work." He said, "We were working on it to help..." He shook his head. "No, no..." He looked at Hotch and sighed. "I never meant to hurt Spencer. I was just so mad." He looked down at the table. "He was the only one that would ever really play games with me." He looked back up at Hotch. "That's why I used the poison from work. I knew it would take time so that you'd be able to help him."

"William," Hotch said, trying not to loose his patients with the man. He just wanted to find out how to make Reid better but every time he got close Kendall would change the subject. "You need to tell us how to make him better. He's very sick and we don't know how much longer he has." Hotch tried not to stumble over his words. Saying something like that aloud about one of his team suddenly made it all seem so much more real.

"At work," Kendall was staring at the wall again. "The pathogen was originally meant to be used to help people with blood clots," he shook his head. "It was too strong though, too much." He glanced up at Hotch before fixing his eyes on the spot on the wall. "Became a chemical weapon." He shook his head. "Bad things, chemical weapons." He looked up at Hotch again. "The anti-pathogen," he started to cry again, only this time harder. "It's at the lab, where you found me." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Hotch stood and left. He had what he needed. A confession and - more importantly to him - where to find the cure for Reid. He hurried out of the station as the three agents who had been watching followed him.

(((((())))))

"What do we do now?" Morgan asked, looking around his team mates in the small waiting room. It was nearly 11pm. Had all this really happened since this morning? Morgan had spent the first hour of his day thinking his friend had the flu and now he was lying in a hospital bed unconscious and fighting for his life.

Hotch looked at his watch. "You guys go and get some rest. I'll call you if anything changes." Reid had been given the drug to counter-act the pathogen but they were still waiting on word from the doctors as to his condition.

"I'm staying here." Garcia said, not looking up from where she was staring at the floor. The other members of the team echoed her and nobody moved.

Hotch tried his best to smile at the team but he couldn't muster up the energy. Thirty-Six hours ago Prentiss and Morgan had been arguing about having to share a room with the Reid and now...

The team settled down for what they all knew was going to be a long night.

(((((())))))

Prentiss woke at the sound of the door opening. She sat up straight, regretting moving so quickly as a bolt of pain shot down her neck from sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs, and looked at who had come in.

"Good Morning," the woman who had entered said, smiling slightly as the rest of the team began to stir. Prentiss recognised her as Doctor Milliband, Reid's ICU doctor.

Garcia, who had been sleeping on the floor using her handbag as a pillow, shot up and stared at the doctor. If Prentiss hadn't known her, she would have though she was a mad woman. Dr Milliband jumped a little as Garcia appeared over the table in the middle of the room seemingly from nowhere. "How's Reid?" She asked before anyone else had the chance too.

"The anti-pathogen seems to have worked." She said, smiling again. "But he's still under sedation and we haven't yet removed the breathing tube and we won't until we're sure his lungs can manage on their own again."

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked, rubbing his neck. Sleeping on the hard chairs of the waiting room hadn't done anyone any favours and he was beginning to think that Garcia had the right idea sleeping on the floor as she seemed to be the only one not now suffering.

"Yes," Milliband said, the smile gone from her face. "But remember, he's unresponsive at the moment. He's had two major surgeries in less than twenty four hours and his organs have been through a lot of trauma."

JJ spoke without looking up from the floor. "The other doctor, erm.." She tried to remember his name. "Doctor Alstein," she remembered. It had only been yesterday but it seemed so long ago. "He said about damage." She couldn't bring herself to say it so just pointed towards her own head.

"Woah.." Morgan said. "What?" He looked from JJ to Hotch. "What damage?"

Milliband answered for them. "Agent Reid suffered a brain haemorrhage in the Cerebellum region of his brain." She hated having to give friends and family information like this. "There's a chance that the area may be damaged but we won't know until he wakes up."

Prentiss went to speak but didn't know what to say. Garcia looked like she was going to cry again, even though she already knew the news.

"What..." Rossi cleared his throat and asked the question that no one else could. "What kind of damage?"

Milliband sighed. "The Cerebellum is mainly responsible for movement, co-ordination, balance and motor skills." She explained. "But we really won't know anything until he wakes up."

Rossi nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

Hotch looked at her for the first time since she'd entered the room. "Thank you, Doctor."

(((((())))))

Nine days. It had been nine days since Reid had been given the anti-pathogen and he was still unconscious. The breathing tube had been removed; a simple oxygen tube now ran underneath his nose. He still wore a small bandage that ran from behind his right ear down to the base of his neck from one of the surgeries. The other bandages were covered by his gown. Most of the tubes had been removed although a few remained.

Kendall had been deemed unfit to stand trial and placed in a secure mental health facility. Diana Reid had been to see her son every other day and made Morgan promise to call the second anything changed. Strauss had allowed the team to take a leave of absence and stay in Vegas. Hotch and JJ had flown home to see Jack and Henry and were due back that afternoon. The rest of the team where either at the hotel or the hospital, taking it in turns to sit with Reid so he wouldn't be alone when he woke up.

Morgan sat in the chair next to Reid's bed. He was still in the ICU but at least the chair in the room was more comfy than the ones in the waiting room. He'd been drifting off to sleep listening to the steady beep of Reid's heart monitor when he heard a noise. He opened his eyes to check on Reid. He was still out. He dismissed the noise and closed his eyes again. He heard another noise, this one was different. As he opened his eyes he heard it again. It was a voice.

Reid was looking at him. "Morgan?" he said, barely audible.

"Re..." Morgan stood up. He was awake. Reid was awake. He panicked a little, not sure what to do first... Talk to Reid or get a nurse? He quickly walked over to the door and shouted for the nurse to come, then walked back to the bed.

Reid was looking around the room before fixing his gaze back at Morgan and half smiling.

Morgan returned the smile. "Hey there, Pretty Boy."

(((((())))))

**See, I haven't killed him! Hope I'll be able to update soon. Depends on how much babies sleep and if it's at the same time! : ) Still rather freaked out about the whole thing! So yea... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll find out if Reid is broken soon! At least he knows who Morgan is, right? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added. And thank you to everyone for your well wishes! (And your lovely Message, Reidfan28. Your English is great too!) The boys are doing great and will hopefully be home mid next week : )**

**Now, as I've said may times and I'm sure you're sick of hearing it, my medical knowledge is lacking and I've looked into a few things but basically made it all up! But I'm sure you'll be forgiving. Also, I have a feeling Reid's middle name is James. I don't know if this was on the show or if I read it in a fic. If it's the latter, then sorry for stealing it off you. I can't even remember what fic it was in! If it was you, thank you and please let me know so I can credit you! If that's not his middle name then *shrugs* too late now, sorry : )**

May Day – Chapter Eleven

Reid just wanted to be left alone. He knew the doctor was just doing her job but he wished she'd just leave him alone. Morgan had been ushered out of the room and back to the waiting area and now Reid was left with Doctor Milliband.

"Can you tell me your full name?" She asked, shining a pen light into Reid's eyes.

"Spencer James Reid." He replied quietly.

"Good," Milliband said, putting her pen light away in her pocket. "Any do you know where you are?"

"Hospital in Las Vegas." Reid answered. "But I don't know which one." He shrugged slightly.

"Ok," She smiled at him. "Now I'm going to hold my hands out and I need you to try and push down on them as hard as you can." She held her hands out, palm upward and Reid did as he was told whilst she asked more questions. What year was it? Who was president?

"Good," Milliband said, moving her hands away to pick up Reid's chart. She wrote something down then looked back at him. "Do you remember how you got here?" she asked.

Reid though for a moment. "I remember the case," he answered. "The kid on the bike, not feeling well." He frowned. "We were looking for Billy...erm..." He shook his head, not remembering anything else.

Milliband wrote some more on his chart and placed it down. "That's good," she smiled at him again. "Now, I'm going to put my hands out again, but this time I need you to push up, ok?" She placed her hands out again, this time palm down.

Reid nodded, sighed and did as he was told.

(((((())))))

"What are they doing?" Morgan asked. "Why can't we go see him yet?" He was pacing up and down the waiting room.

"Relax," Prentiss said, sitting next to Rossi. They'd spent so much time in the waiting room that she was starting to feel like she was getting cabin fever. But at least now Reid was awake.

"They're doing a few test," Hotch said, from where he was sitting between Garcia and the coffee machine.

"You mean, like..." Garcia motioned towards her forehead. "Brain tests' and stuff?"

Hotch nodded looking at his watch and Garcia let out a little sigh. "Oh God," she muttered under her breath.

"Look," JJ said, sitting the other side of Rossi. "He knew who you were. Right, Morgan?" Morgan nodded but didn't speak. "So that's gotta be a good sign." JJ said, looking around the group.

"I hope so," Garcia said, quietly.

The team sat in silence for what seemed like hours. When Hotch looked back at his watch it had only been fifteen minuets. The silence was broken when Doctor Milliband entered the room. Hotch stood, "How is he?" He asked.

"His memory and recall all seem fine," she answered. "I've only performed a preliminary exam of his physical condition. We'll perform a more detailed exam tomorrow when he's rested."

"And?" Morgan, who had walked over to join Hotch, asked.

"The left side of Agent Reid's body is significantly weaker than his right side." She looked around the room. "We won't know more until tomorrow but it's likely that he'll need physical therapy to regain strength and possibly some movement. We'll also know more about if and how his co-ordinations had been affected."

"Will he be ok?" Garcia asked, "I mean... will he be like he was?" She shook her head. Why couldn't she just say what she meant? She just couldn't find the words. "I mean..."

"Until we're sure of the extent of the damage," Milliband answered, knowing what the woman had meant. "I can't say either way whether Agent Reid will make a full recovery. But he's awake and alert and aware of his surroundings and that's good." She smiled. She knew it was a small comfort. She gave them a few minuets to absorb what she'd told them. "You can go and see him," She said after a few minuets. "But if you all insist on going in at once, than only for ten minuets." She's heard about how the team had argued before about who got to go in and see him first. She though she'd save poor Agent Hotchner the hassle of having to go through that again. And it wouldn't do any harm, as long as they kept the visit brief.

(((((())))))

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he entered the room, the rest of the team behind him. "How you feeling?"

JJ sat in the chair that Morgan had been in earlier while Morgan stood behind in, hands resting on the back rest. Garcia sat in a chair the opposite side of the bed and Rossi stood next to her, Prentiss perched herself on the foot of the bed and Hotch stood next to her with his arms folded.

Reid half smiled. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus." He said dryly. He was still wearing the oxygen tube, but now he only had one drip left attached to the back of his right hand.

Garcia rubbed his arm affectionately. "It's nice to have you back," she said, smiling.

Reid smiled back at Garcia then turned to look at Hotch. "What happened?" He asked, "With the case, I mean."

"Don't worry about that," Hotch said.

"No," Reid shook his head a little. "I wanna..." He cleared his throat. "I wanna know."

"Kendall was declared unfit to stand trial." Rossi answered. "He's been moved to a Mental Health Facility. It's a pretty safe bet he'll see out his days there."

Reid nodded. At least Kendall would be getting help. "It's not his fault." He said quietly, after a few seconds of silence.

"Sorry, what?" Prentiss asked, not sure she'd heard him.

"Kendall," Reid explained. "He didn't..."

"Reid," Morgan cut in. "He killed people. He nearly killed you."

"He was sick." Reid said. "He didn't know what he was doing."

Morgan shook his head. Why was Reid defending this guy? The guy who had nearly killed him and done God knows what long term damage to him.

"Well, he's somewhere where he can get help now." JJ said, leaning forward in her seat towards Reid. She knew why Reid was trying to defend Kendall's actions. They had been friends. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have someone who you'd grown up with and been close to do something like that. Reid just needed people to know that Kendall hadn't always been that way, she guessed. She took Reid's hand in hers. "You just have to work on getting better, ok?"

Reid smiled awkwardly. "So I guess they told you about the big test tomorrow." He said, avoiding contact with all of them.

Prentiss tapped his leg reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

Reid looked at her briefly before looking down at his hands and shrugged. He went to say something but couldn't think of anything. After a few moments he looked up at them. "Thanks for staying." He half smiled at them.

"Are you kidding?" Garcia almost sounded insulted. "Wild horses my friend, could not have dragged us away."

Morgan and JJ chuckled a little knowing that Garcia was right.

"We're on a leave of absence." Hotch said.

"All of you?" Reid asked, sounding surprised.

"Strauss isn't so bad," Rossi said, smiling. "If you know how to ask her."

Prentiss smiled and laughed a little, as did Morgan. Just then a nurse put her head around the door. "Excuse me," she said. The group all looked at her. "Doctor Milliband said to tell you that ten minuets are up." She smiled apologetically and left.

"Guess that it till tomorrow then," Morgan said. He walked over to Reid and patted him on the shoulder. "See you later, Kid."

Prentiss smiled and said her goodbyes as did Hotch and Rossi leaving only JJ and Garcia.

"Reid..." JJ said, standing next to his bed. Garcia remained sitting. "I'm sorry..."

Reid looked confused. "What..." He looked at Garcia then back to JJ. "What for?"

"The day..." JJ cleared her throat. "The day Kendall got into your room." She looked at Garcia, who was now also standing next to Reid's bed. "I was meant to be watching you." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault he got into your room."

Reid was about to speak but Garcia got there first. "No, JJ," she looked from JJ to Reid then at the floor. "I was there too. I could have stopped him."

"It's nobody's fault..." Reid started to say but was cut off by JJ.

"If I'd seen him then he wouldn't have been able to..." She shrugged. "And you'd be ok."

"I am ok." Reid said, taking JJ's hand. "You couldn't have done anything." He looked at Garcia who was smiling sadly. "Both of you, I'm ok."

"But what if..." JJ cleared her throat, still trying to fight back tears. "What is you're not." She said, barely a whisper.

"JJ," Reid waited until she looked at him. "It's not your fault. Please..." He looked back at Garcia who was now crying a little. "Both of you."

Before anyone could say anything else the nurse from earlier knocked on the window to the room and pointed to her watch.

Garcia cleared her throat. "Guess that's our cue to leave."

JJ bent down to kiss Reid on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly.

"See you later, cup cake." Garcia said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey," Reid called after her. "At least one good thing came out of this."

Garcia looked confused. "What's that?" She asked.

Reid smiled. "At least you got your own hotel room."

Garcia laughed a little. "See you tomorrow, Sweet Cheeks." She said before leaving the room.

(((((())))))

**So I'm not very good at writing sentimental stuff. And I can't see the other's (apart from JJ and Garcia) really being good with that stuff either. Maybe I just don't know how to write it :/ Hope it was ok. I'm struggling with English at the moment due to lack of sleep lol! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Look at that! Two updates in one day! I'm spoiling you : ) Also, what are those tables called on wheels that you have in hospital that go over your bed for your food and stuff? Well, I can't remember so I just called it a bed table. Sorry :p **

May Day – Chapter Twelve

"This is stupid." Reid said, sitting at the end of the bed. He was now out of the hospital gown and wearing black sweats and a plain blue t-shirt.

"It's not stupid." Doctor Milliband said, again trying to get Reid to hold the pen. He refused. "Agent Reid." She said more sternly.

Reid looked out of the window, watching a bird in a tree. It wasn't a difficult task she was asking him to do, he just had to write something on a piece of paper. Milliband had been there for almost half an hour and Reid was getting annoyed with all the questions and tests.

The first of the tests had been easy. Reading. That was fine. He'd read the sheet of paper Dr Milliband had given him in about twenty seconds and then re-told it to her to prove he'd not been cheating and had actually read it. She'd written some more notes on his chart and handed him a pen.

Reid had taken the pen the first time she'd offered it but instead of writing he just looked at it. He tried to close his fingers about it to write something but his hand wouldn't co-operate. After a few seconds he'd gotten frustrated and put the pen down on the bed table.

"Can you just call me Reid?" He asked, looking back at her. "Or Spencer? Just not Agent all the time."

"Ok, sorry." She said, holding the pen out again. "And can you please just try, Spencer."

Reid sighed. He knew he had to try. He was scared though. The pen had felt so foreign in his hands. What if he couldn't do it? What else would he have forgotten to do? He could read fine, sure, but that was all they'd done so far. If he couldn't even hold a pen what else was there? He resigned himself to the fact that he had to try and took the pen. He fiddled with it for a few minuets until it felt comfortable in his hand - or a comfortable as he could make it feel. He placed the nib of the pen on the paper and looked up at Milliband. "What do I write?" He asked.

"Just try and write your name to start with." She suggested.

Reid sighed and started to write down his name. It took him a while, but after he'd written it he put the pen down and looked at Milliband then down to the paper. He'd done it. True, it looked like the writing of a five year old but there, plain as day on the paper was his name.

Milliband smiled. "Good," she said. "See, it wasn't that hard."

Reid looked at the paper and tilted his head to the side. "It looks like kids writing." He said matter of factley.

"It's legible handwriting, Spencer." Milliband said reassuringly. "That's a good start." She wrote a few more notes then looked at him. "Ok, in the chair." She said.

"Sorry, what?" Reid asked.

Milliband pointed towards the wheelchair that was waiting outside of his room.

Reid began to protest but she left the room to fetch it ignoring him. Reid gave up protesting and let Milliband help him into the chair. He was surprised by how unsteady he felt on his feet, but whether that was due to being bed ridden for ten days or not he didn't know. "Where are we going?" He asked as Milliband started to push him out of the room.

"Physical Therapy Ward." She answered. "Just a few more tests and then we're done for the day."

(((((())))))

"What time is it?" Morgan asked, looking at Garcia. They were sitting in the bar of the hotel. Prentiss, Rossi and JJ had gone off to play on some slot machines and Hotch had gone to call Jack.

Garcia looked at her watch. "It's nearly mid-day." She answered.

Morgan fidgeted in his seat before taking a sip of coffee. "What time can we go?"

Garcia chuckled. "Doctor Milliband said we could go visit after three." She took a sip of her soda. "Relax, Muffin." She rubbed his arm.

"Relax." Morgan repeated. "What do we do if he's not ok?" He asked, staring at his coffee.

Garcia though for a few moments. "Then we see him through it." She replied.

(((((())))))

"I can't," Reid said, getting angry with himself.

"Come on Spencer," Milliband said, crouching in front of his chair between the two grab rails that ran parallel to each other.

Reid looked up at the rails that stretched out in front of him and shook his head. "I feel like I'm gonna fall over." He said quietly.

"Try again," Milliband said. "You've been in bed for ten days, your muscles have gotten use to not being used." She placed her hand on his knee. "I'll be right here." She said, smiling at him a little.

Reid leant forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. After a few seconds he looked up at her. "What is I fall again?" He asked.

"Then I'm here to catch you." She said. "Spencer," She stood. "You have to try again. Ok?"

Reid sighed and placed his hands on the end of the bars. He pushed himself up, trying to keep most of his weight on his right side. Milliband supported him by placing her hands just under his arms. "There you go." She said.

Reid didn't reply. He was too scared to walk in case he fell again. After he'd managed to get his balance – or as mush balance as he could manage – he took a step. It was shaky, but he managed to remain standing this time.

"Hey," Milliband said, her smile widening. "There you go, see."

Reid smiled back. Milliband let go of him and he took a few more steps before stumbling a little. Milliband went to support him but Reid shook his head. "I'm ok." He said, readjusting his grip on the rails. To his surprise he made it to the end of the rails without further incident. Milliband collected the chair from the other end of the bars and wheeled it round. He sat in it, surprised at how tired he felt.

"That was good, Spencer." Milliband said, once again writing something. She looked at her watch. "You're friends will be here to see you in a bit. I'll take you back to your room." With that she pushed him back to his room.

(((((())))))

"Doctor Milliband." Hotch greeted the woman as she entered the waiting room.

"Agents." Milliband replied, looking around the now familiar group.

"How is he?" Morgan asked, sitting by the coffee machine. He was starting to hate this room. Everything about it.

"We've conducted a more thorough physical examination of Spencer." She said, now used to calling him that. "I'm afraid its good news and bad."

Garcia let out a small gasp, but they let Milliband continue.

"He still has basic co-ordination and motor skills," She explained. "Although his writing skills have regressed to those of a first grader. His balance has been affected and he's currently unable to walk unassisted. He also has very poor hand to eye co-ordination. I hate to speak so frankly but he struggles with even simple tasks." She said apologetically. "Opening and closing things. Judging the distance of things. These are now difficult tasks for him."

"I though you said there was good news?" Prentiss asked.

Milliband nodded. "He still had the very basic core skills. This means, with enough time and a lot or work we can build on these."

"Will he be ok?" Morgan asked, not looking up.

"It's too soon to say how good a recovery he'll have." Milliband continued. "We'll keep him here for an intensive physical therapy course. After that he'll have to be moved to a rehabilitation facility..."

"A what?" Morgan cut in, looking at her. "No, no way." He looked back at the floor.

"Agent Morgan," Milliband said, looking at him then around the group. "Spencer isn't going to have some miracle overnight recovery. It's going to take time and he simply will not be able to cope with everyday tasks for some time yet. I'm sorry to sound so callous but he'll require specialist care and at the moment I can't tell you how long for."

The team remained silent; soaking in everything they'd been told.

"Can we see him?" JJ asked.

Milliband nodded. "He knows the situation so don't be afraid to talk to him about it." She looked at Morgan. "He'd a tough kid," Morgan looked at her and she smiled. "With your support he can make it through this."

Morgan nodded at her and she left the room.

(((((())))))

**And that's how broken Reid is! Hahaha! Please don't hate me. I came up with this story when I was all crazy with pregnancy hormones but I'm determined to stick with what I had planed originally : ) Hope you enjoyed and don't hate me too much :p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Thanks again for all the reviews and adds! Also, just to point out, I never said there wouldn't be a happy ending... I just didn't specify a time frame :) Chapters might be a bit longer cos I now have a new story planed :) Also, I'm a bit scared of drawing this out for three hundred chapters. Onwards... **

May Day – Chapter Thirteen

"They're trying to kill me." Reid said, settling into a more comfortable position on his bed, crossing his legs haphazardly.

"I'm sure they're not." Hotch said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"No," Reid replied. "They are." He said seriously. He'd been moved out of ICU and was now on a regular ward, although still in a private room practically identical to his old one.

"Come on, Man," Morgan said, laughing a little. "You'll be out of here in a few days."

Reid was in his fifth day of physical therapy and was due to be discharged in three more days when he would be moved to a Rehab Centre for the remainder of his recovery. "Yea," Reid said dryly. "That's something to really look forward to." He looked up at Morgan, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips into a wry smile.

Morgan didn't know what to say in reply. Although Reid had been doing well in Physio they'd only really worked on building the strength back up in his left side. And although Reid hadn't complained, not once, it was obvious that the gruelling schedule had taken its toll on him. That and the frustration of being unable to do anything for himself. He never complained, but the team could see that it was eating away at him inside. Morgan was still undecided in what to say and was glad when Hotch spoke instead.

"We have to leave this Friday." Hotch said. "We've been called back to Quantico."

Reid didn't say anything, just nodded. He knew they couldn't stay, no matter how much he didn't want to be left alone. They all had jobs and lives to get back to, but that didn't stop the little twang he felt in his chest at the thought of being on his own and having to deal with everything all by himself.

"However," Hotch continued, looking at Morgan who had a small smile on his face. "And assuming it's ok with you, we've arranged for you to be moved to a Rehab Centre just outside of Washington."

Reid looked at Hotch then to Morgan, unable to say anything.

Morgan now had a larger smile on his face. "It's a specialist facility for Law Enforcers and Emergency Service Personal injured in the line of duty," He explained. "So we can keep tabs on you, ok?"

"You can stay in Vegas if you'd prefer," Hotch said, not wanting to pressure the younger man into leaving town if he didn't want to. "It's completely up to you."

"Erm..." Reid though for a second about what to say. "No." He said "No, I'd like to go to Washington." He looked up at Hotch smiling. "Thank you."

Hotch smiled back, pleased to see Reid with the first genuine smile he'd seen on his face since the whole case started.

"And..." Morgan urged Hotch.

"I've pulled a few strings," Hotch continued. "And, as long as we have a nurse on board with us, you can fly back with us on Friday morning."

"Friday." Reid repeated. He couldn't help but smile once more. He wasn't going to have to stay in Vegas, alone. He ran his right hand through his hair. "Thank you." He said again.

Hotch nodded. "I have to go and call Jack," He said, looking at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Hotch said goodbye to Morgan and left the room.

"You ok?" Morgan asked, looking Reid up and down. Apart from looking tired and the neat scar that ran from behind his right ear to the middle of his neck and the one on his left forearm, Reid looked just like he did before this all started, except for one thing. Morgan had noticed over the last few days that Reid had avoided using his left arm as mush as possible. In fact, he'd only seen him use it when he was in his wheelchair.

Reid looked up from his thoughts. "Yea," He said. "Why?"

Morgan sat on the end of then bed and gestured towards Reid's left arm. "You're gonna have to start using it you know."

"I do." Reid said defensively.

"Not enough." Morgan said. He'd spoken to the Physical Therapist yesterday who had confirmed Morgan's suspicions that Reid was still favouring his right side, but had also said it was nothing to be too concerned about at this stage in recovery.

Reid didn't say anything; he just looked out of the window.

"Look, Man," Morgan continued. "I know it's hard..."

"You do?" Reid asked, looking at him. "You know what it's like to not be able to write your own name, or read a book because you can't turn the pages?" Morgan went to speak but Reid continued. "I have to drink through a straw, Morgan, because if I don't then I spill it. I have to have a nurse cut up my food for me because I can't use a knife and fork." His voice was getting louder and Morgan could see the physical change in his as he became angrier. "I can't pick anything up without dropping it or knocking it over, I feel dizzy all the time and I can't even walk to the other side of the room without help. So tell me, Morgan. Do you know what that's like?"

And there it was. Everything Reid had held inside him for the last week vented out at Morgan. "Look, Reid..." Morgan tried.

"Just go, Morgan." He looked out of the window. "Please."

Morgan nodded, "See you later." He said quietly, leaving Reid alone.

(((((())))))

"How you doing, G-Man?" Garcia asked, sitting in one of the chairs next to Reid's bed. JJ sat in the other chair.

"I'm ok," Reid replied, smiling at JJ as she sat down before turning back to face Garcia. "You?" He asked.

"Are you lying to me?" Garcia asked, looking up at JJ. "He's lying to me."

"Fine," Reid said. "I'm tired and ache and I'm glad it's Thursday."

"You looking forward to getting out of here?" JJ asked.

Reid shrugged. Yes, he was. But he was also worried about where he was going to. But he was looking forward to spending some time on the jet with the team at least.

"Have you spoken to Morgan?" Garcia asked.

Reid looked down at his hands and started to fidget with them. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Alone?" JJ asked.

Reid remained silent. He'd seen Morgan since he'd told him to leave, but he'd always been with one of the others and didn't speak much except to say 'Hi' and 'Bye'. "No." Reid finally answered.

"Spence..." JJ sighed. "This is silly, you know that. Right?"

Reid nodded. He'd wanted to apologise to Morgan but he hadn't had the opportunity. He felt silly. "I..." He started but Garcia cut in.

"He's been really grumpy." She said. "He won't admit it but he's upset."

"I didn't mean to upset him." Reid said, sounding like a child who was trying to explain their actions after being caught doing something wrong. "I was just mad and..."

"He's not upset with you," JJ said, "He's mad with himself."

Reid looked at her but didn't say anything.

"He feels bad about upsetting you," Garcia said, smiling. "And what you said, it made him mad that he can't help you get better."

"Did he tell you what I said?" Reid asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his outburst at Morgan a few days ago.

"Does it matter?" Garcia asked. Reid shook his head. "I need to make a call." She said, standing to leave the room.

JJ smiled at her as she left then turned back to Reid.

"The doctors say you seem to be doing well." She said. She's been speaking to them earlier that day. They were impressed with the speed with which Reid had been improving. He'd managed to gain back much of the strength in his left side, although there was still quite some way to go. And he could now walk short distances on crutches which none of the doctors had expected him to be able to achieve during his stay at the hospital. "Guess you've always been a quick learner, eh?"

Reid chuckled a little. "I guess so."

Garcia burst back into the room making Reid and JJ jump a little. "He'll be here in a minute." She said, sitting down.

JJ looked from Reid to Garcia. "Who will?" She asked, looking confused.

"If I have to spend four hours on a plane with these two then they are talking." Was all Garcia said by way of explanation.

Within seconds Morgan knocked the door and walked in the room. "Hey Guys," He looked at all three. "What's up?"

Garcia stood. "Coffee, JJ?" She asked.

JJ looked from Morgan to Reid to Garcia, nodded and stood. "Sure."

The two women walked out of the room leaving Reid and Morgan alone. After a few moments of silence, Reid spoke. "Look, Morgan..." Reid started fidgeting with his hands again while looking at them. "I'm sorry." He looked up at Morgan. "I know you were just trying to be a friend and I was mad and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Morgan moved to sit in the chair JJ had vacated. "No, Reid..." He sighed, looking for the words. "I should have been more thoughtful about how you were feeling. I know this is hard for you. I can't even begin to imagine how hard." He leant back in the chair. "I was out of line, trying to push you and I'm sorry."

Reid smiled. "You weren't out of line, you were just being concerned and I almost bit your head off for it."

"Well, yea," Morgan smiled at him. "But still, I'm sorry."

At that point JJ and Garcia re-entered the room carrying three cups of coffee and a carton of juice. JJ handed the carton to Reid and Garcia gave Morgan a coffee.

"Yea," Reid said sarcastically. "Juice time..." He pulled the straw off the side of the carton and just looked at it. "Erm..."

Garcia smiled sweetly at him and took the straw and carton, piercing the foil top and handing it back.

"Thanks," Reid said, a little embarrassed that he couldn't do it for himself. "I miss coffee." He said after a few seconds of silence.

The others couldn't help but smile.

(((((())))))

Nurse Anderson was a formidable woman. She was just over five feet tall, slightly over weight and did not take any nonsense. She had a faint Jamaican accent that had faded over time but could still be heard and she now sat in one of the seats at the rear of the BAU's plane.

Reid was sat next to Prentiss and opposite them sat JJ and Morgan. Hotch and Rossi sat across the gangway from them watching the four play cards while Garcia sat behind Rossi knitting.

"Hmm..." Morgan said looking at the card he'd just picked up before discarding it.

Reid gestured for Prentiss to pick the card up. As he couldn't quite manage to pick the cards up for himself whilst holding his hand Prentiss was picking his cards for him. She showed him the card, being careful that Reid was the only one who could see it. "Any good?" She asked.

"Yep." Reid replied, and she pushed it into his hand at the edge of the selection he currently held. "Take the second from left." He said. She did as she was asked. "No, other left." He said.

"Other left?" JJ asked.

Prentiss shook her head. "My left or your left?" She asked.

"My left." Reid replied, a smile creeping across his face. "Ha!" He exclaimed once Prentiss had removed the card. "Rummy!" He placed his cards down on the table so that everyone could see them.

"No way!" JJ said, double checking his cards.

Morgan threw his cards on the table. "Damn!" He looked at Reid's cards. "You cheated!"

"I did not cheat, Morgan." Reid said, smiling.

"You cheated!" Morgan said again. "You can not beat me every time we play cards!" He triple checked Reid's hand.

Reid smiled. "I can hardly hold my own cards, Morgan. How can I cheat?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "You found a way."

"Maybe you just suck at cards?" Rossi said, smiling at the group.

Morgan sunk down in his seat and folded his arm. Prentiss wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard he muttered the word 'cheater' under his breath.

(((((())))))

**So they're off back to Washington! Don't know if it's called Rummy in America. If it is then you know what it is, if it's not then it's kind of like poker I guess. But instead of making one hand you have to deal out the whole deck and make as many three card hands as you can (flush, run etc). You can throw cards away into a pile in the middle where the next person can pick it up and throw one of their cards away if they want to take your old one. Not sure why I'm explaining this to you... Moving on : ) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Me again! Hello! : ) I couldn't think of a name for the rehab place Reid's in, so I just named it after a village near where I live :) Shustoke (sush-stoke). Sorry if it sucks but not much I can do now! By the way, if you watch Glee, Bernie – in my head anyway – looks like Coach Beiste! Just so you know! Also, I do not own Connet-4 or 'Night of the Living Trekkies' by David Anderson and Sam Stall.**

May Day – Chapter Fourteen

Reid sat in his room. The television was on, but he wasn't watching it. Apart from the bed and TV, the room also had a small two seat soafer, a wardrobe and bookcase, now full of books that the team had bought for him on visits. Next to the bed was a small chest of draws with a lamp, clock and phone on. There was also a door, which lead to a small but functional bathroom. Next to the door was a window overlooking the gardens. Shustoke Rehabilitation Facility had been his home for almost two weeks. He split his days between physical therapy, and what the staff liked to call 'Motor Lessons' which was basically lessons in co-ordination.

Bernice Hamilton was the nurse or therapist – Reid wasn't actually sure what her job title was – in charge or Reid's care. She was a large woman built like an Olympic shot putter with short, dark curly hair. Reid was pretty sure she'd be able to crush him without much effort. Despite this, Bernie, as everyone called her, was in fact a delightful woman and nothing was too much trouble for her. She was kind and caring and patient when any of the residents, as they were all called, had bad days or angry outburst. This kind of thing happened a lot.

Reid hadn't yet got to know many people at the centre. There was Frankie Neils next door. He was a fire fighter from New York who had been crushed in a building collapse and had suffered brain damage. He was in a wheel chair and his speech was slurred but Reid liked him. This was the wing for people with Brain injuries. The centre was divided into four wings. Brain injury - wing A. Limb injury or loss - wing B. Spinal injury - wing C. All others – wing D.

And there was also Jimmy Hendry who was a police officer from Pennsylvania who had been shot in the head. He had movement problems, like Reid, but had also lost the ability to read and write. And also Caitlyn Parker, an FBI agent who had been shot in the back and Lawrence Green, a police man from Manassas in Virginia who had been run over during the pursuit of a criminal. The latter two were from Wing C but Reid had met them both in the communal recreation room. But they were the only people he'd really spoken to so far. He'd also avoided explaining what had happened to him, apart from to Bernie.

He looked at the clock that sat next to his lamp. It was almost five. Dinner was at six-thirty so he had a while yet. He looked at the clock again. Five. That meant...

"Evening, Cup Cake!" Garcia said as she burst into the room, right on cue.

She'd been to visit him everyday after work. Or, if a case was tying her up she'd call him. The rest of the team came to see him at least once a week. He couldn't recall a day that he'd gone without a visit or a phone call.

"Hey," Reid said, sitting up on the bed. "How things?"

Garcia sat on the end of the bed. "We got him." She said, referring to the case that they'd been on the last few days. "The guys are flying home tonight." She smiled. "So what have you been up to today?" She asked.

Reid shrugged. "Writing," He thought for a bit. "Oh and I got to put shapes through holes." He added, faking enthusiasm.

Garcia smiled and shook her head. "You wanna game?" She asked, walking over to the bookcase.

"Sure," Reid said, sitting up further and crossing his legs.

Garcia sat back down and set up the Cnonect-4. Silly as it seemed, Bernie had told her that a simple game of Connect-4 actually helped to improve hand to eye co-ordination, and Garcia had stopped at the shops that night on her way home and bought a set. "Yellow," she said, collecting all the yellow pieces for herself and placing the red ones in front of Reid.

"You're always yellow," Reid protested.

"I like yellow!" Garcia cried, pouting. "It reminds me of sunshine."

Reid laughed a little and placed his counter.

(((((())))))

"So how's he doing?" Morgan asked Garcia as they approached Reid's room.

"Bernie said he's been doing really well the last week." Garcia answered. "He can use a knife and fork again now at least, so that must mean he's getting better."

Before they could enter Reid's room a note book, closely followed by a pen came flying through the door. This was then followed by a string of profanities.

Morgan looked at Garcia. "Were they all in English?"

Garcia shrugged but before she could answer a disgruntled Bernie appeared. She bent down to pick up the notebook and pen and then smiled apologetically at the two. "Bad day." She explained. "Nearly made it two weeks without one." She added,

Morgan pointed towards the door. "He like that a lot?" He asked, surprised. He didn't think he'd ever seen Reid that mad. Not to the point where he'd actually throw stuff. And he couldn't recall ever hearing him swear, either.

"I can hear you, you know." Reid called from inside the room.

"Not so much anymore." Bernie answered before leaving the pair.

Garcia was first into the room, greeting Reid in her usual cheery manner. Morgan followed. "Hey, Kid," He said, sitting on the sofa. "What was that about?" He asked, referring to the book throwing incident.

Reid shrugged. "I got mad." He explained, not looking at either of them. "Sorry." He looked up at Morgan and shrugged again. "How was the case?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Closed." Morgan said, changing the subject back to Reid. "How you doing?"

Reid shrugged again. "I'm ok."

"Ok," Garcia said, "You not going to tell him?" She asked, poking Reid in the shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Morgan asked.

Reid remained quiet so Garcia answered for him. "He doesn't need his chair anymore." She said, beaming like a mother whose child had done something amazing for the first time.

"Yea," Reid said, quietly and a little embarrassed at Garcia's display. "They took it away yesterday." He looked up a Morgan and smiled a little. He knew that it meant he was getting better, but with so far to go it felt like a small victory to him.

"That's great right?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged. "I still have to use crutches."

"Don't knock yourself down, Reid." Garcia asked. "They said that it could take ages for this to happen and you've only been here two months."

"Two months, three days and," he looked at the clock. "Seven hours."

"Still..." Morgan said, smiling a little at Reid being, well... Reid. "If they say it's good then that's great."

"Guess so," Reid said.

"Wanna play cards?" Garcia asked, looking from Reid to Morgan.

Reid nodded and Morgan made his way over to squeeze on the bed between the two, back resting against the wall. "This time," he said looking at Reid. "No cheating."

(((((())))))

Prentiss knocked the door to Reid's room before going in. He was sitting on his bed, back against the wall, reading a book. "Hey," She said, smiling at him.

"Hey," he said, closing the book and placing it down on the cabinet next to his bed. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good," She sat down on the end of his bed. "What you reading?"

"Erm..." Reid glanced at the book, looking a bit embarrassed. "Night of the Living Trekkies." He answered.

"What?" Prentiss asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's about a Star Trek convention, and there are zombies and fangirls and..." He smiled. "Never mind."

Prentiss chuckled a little. "You know, work sucks without you."

Reid smiled. "Hotch replaced me yet?" He'd been in here for just over four months now. He knew at some point Hotch would have to replace him on the team.

"Not exactly." Prentiss said, frowning.

"Not exactly?" Reid asked.

Prentiss sighed. "Currently we run a three month work placement for trainee profilers."

"What?" Reid asked.

"Well," Prentiss explained. "Agents who are taking profiling classes are given to chance to work with the team for a three month period. Kinda like an internship." She smiled.

"An internship." Reid repeated.

"I don't think Hotch wants to replace you." She smiled sadly. "Not yet. And anyway, he's not found anyone suitable."

"There are currently thirty five thousand three hundred and ninety four people working for the FBI, thirteen thousand nine hundred and eleven of these are Special Agents." Reid said. "Out of that Thirteen thousand nine hundred and eleven you're telling me Hotch couldn't find anyone he liked?" He raised his eyebrow.

Prentiss smiled. "No of them are you," she said. "And the team isn't the team without you." She looked at her watch. "Sorry it's only a quick visit," she said, standing. "I've gotta get back to work." She bent back down to give Reid a hug. "I'll see you soon, ok."

"See you later," He said as she headed towards the door. She turned around to wave a quick good bye to him before leaving.

(((((())))))

"What you watching?" Rossi asked and he and Hotch entered Reid's room.

"Sky Sports UK." Reid replied.

"UK?" Hotch asked, sitting next to Reid on the small sofa and watching. "Is this soccer?"

Reid nodded. "My TV only picks up three channels." He explained. "CNN, The History Channel and this."

"Who's playing?" Rossi asked, perching himself on the arm of the sofa next to Hotch.

"Birmingham City and Arsenal." Reid said, not looking up from the screen. "It's the final of the Carling Cup."

"The Carling Cup?" Hotch was watching, but really had not idea why.

Reid nodded. "It's a bigish deal over their. Not as big as the FA cup or winning the league, but still..." He looked at his visitors and smiled. "It's only got five minuets plus injury time to go, do you mind?"

Hotch and Rossi shook their heads. "I take it the red are Arsenal?" Hotch asked watching the swarm of players dressed in red or blue. Reid nodded. "How long have you been watching sports for?" Hotch asked, surprised. He didn't think they would appeal to the younger man. They never had before.

"Since I've seen everything on The History Channel and CNN got too depressing." Reid replied. He looked back at Hotch and Rossi. "I only really watch soccer and rugby." He said turning back to the TV. "Cricket finished last month."

"Cricket?" Rossi asked. "You watch cricket." That was more of a statement than a question.

Reid nodded. "It's ok when you get into it."

"I'm sure it is..." Hotch said, now also watching the game.

Rossi resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to watch it to the end. "How longs left?" He asked after a few minuets.

"Two minuets of injury time," Reid answered. "But unless Arsenal can score two goals in that time then they've lost." He turned to face them. "How are things at the Bureau?" He asked.

"Same as always." Hotch answered. "How are you?"

"Good." Reid answered. He'd been at Shustoke for nearly six months and his recovery was going well. Far better than anyone had expected. His walking was almost back to normal. He didn't have to use crutched anymore, he just had a slight limp on his left hand side. His writing was also practically back to how it had been. Although he still struggled a little when it came to judging distance and if he was tired then he seemed to loose his co-ordination altogether. "How's the intern?" He asked, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Ok," Hotch answered.

"This one's actually pretty good." Rossi said. "But he leaves next week then God only knows what we'll get."

Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you just take on a full time team member?" Reid asked, even though he knew doing so would mean he was off the team.

Hotch sighed. "I'm not open to the idea of a new team member at the minute." Was all he said in reply.

The tree sat in silence for a while before Rossi spoke. "Looks like Birmingham won."

(((((())))))

JJ knocked the door to Reid's room. It was closed and she could hear a dull 'thud' noise every couple of seconds. "Spence?" She called, opening the door slightly and knocking again.

"Hey JJ." Reid called. The noise stopped too. She entered the room and saw Reid sitting cross legged on the floor holding a small ball in his hands. He stood up when she came in. "I was just..." He put the ball down on the bookcase. "It's supposed to help with hand eye co-ordination." He explained.

JJ nodded. "I'm beat!" She said as she collapsed into the sofa.

"Did you just get back?" Reid asked, sitting next to her.

JJ nodded. They had been on a case in Texas where a guy had had a breakdown and started gunning down his family members. "I was on my way home, I thought I'd just drop bye." She sat up straighter. "I heard a rumour today from Bernie." She said, smiling at him. Reid didn't say anything and she nudged him. "You got a discharge date." She said, poking him again.

Reid smiled. He'd been at Shustoke for almost eleven months and it had now been declared that he was fit and able to live on his own again. "Twenty fifth of the month." Reid said, looking at JJ.

JJ hugged him. "That's amazing, Spence." She kissed him on the cheek. "I am so proud of you." She said, hugging him again.

Reid shrugged, "Thank you." He said quietly.

"So you though about coming back to work?" JJ asked.

Reid shrugged again. "I've spoken to Strauss. I might go teach profile classes at the academy."

"You're not coming back to the BAU?" JJ asked, sounding surprised.

Reid shook his head. "I can't be a field agent." He said. "I lost all my field qualifications." He looked at her then turned to look out of the window. "I don't even have a driving licence anymore."

JJ was silent for a moment. "You can get all those things back, Spence."

Reid shrugged again. "I don't know if I want to." He said quietly.

JJ wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure if she was upset or angry at him for giving up. "You can't just give up, Spence."

"Give up?" Reid said, turning back to face her. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" Before she could answer he continued. "I have spent almost a year in here struggling to learn skills that a five year old can master." He stood up and walked to the window. "I've had to struggle everyday to do things that you can do without thinking about it. I've been stuck in this place because I couldn't do anything for myself, JJ. I have worked hard to get to where I am, to be able to go home. So don't you dare tell me that I'm giving up!"

JJ sat there staring at him. She had never seen Reid so angry. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I erm..." She stood. "I should leave." She headed towards the door.

"JJ," Reid said. "Wait..."

But it was too late. She'd gone.

((((()))))

**So I wanted to do a little bit with everyone visiting him. I know it's a bit random Reid watching UK sports (and it was so hard to write soccer and not football!) but, well, I just wanted him to get a new interest but I know nothing about US sports! Sorry :) Might be a while until next update cos the boys come home tomorrow :) Yey! So will be knee deep in nappies! Sorry – Diapers. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** Hello! Did you miss me! I know you did :p Thank you everyone who reviewed and added! Sorry for the delay and thanks again for your patience. The boys are both doing well at home but my Lord, how can two such tiny people make so mush mess! **

May Day – Chapter Fifteen

"You ready to go, Kid?" Morgan asked, standing in the doorway, car keys in hand.

Reid looked around the now packed up room. It looked somehow smaller without his things in it. "Yep." He replied, picking up a rucksack off the bed and heading towards the door.

Morgan had offered, or rather demanded, to pick Reid up and drop him home. All of his other belongings had been packed up in the car except for the rucksack which contained the many keepsakes Garcia had bough him during his stay.

"You gonna miss it?" Morgan asked, noticing the look on Reid's face.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." Reid said, half smiling. "It's just weird, you know?" He looked around him. "I don't even remember what it's like to live on my own."

"Come on, Man." Morgan said, laughing slightly. "You remember everything."

Reid smiled. "You know what I mean," He said, opening the door to Morgan's car and climbing in.

"So when do you come back to work?" Morgan asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Erm.." Reid looked over his shoulder, "Next week." He said, turning back to look out of the windscreen. It was the first time since arriving at Shustoke twelve months, one week and three days ago that he'd been past the main gates.

"Next week?" Morgan asked, sounding surprised. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

Reid shrugged. "I'm only teaching." He said, "I think I can handle four hours of talking to people and a few hours working in an office."

"So you're not coming back?" Morgan asked. Reid didn't answer. "I was talking to JJ." Morgan continued. "She told me you got pretty mad at her when she asked you."

"It's not that I don't want to come back," Reid said, feeling guilty for the hundredth time about shouting at JJ. "I don't know if I can." He looked out of his window, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

"You know you don't need to same qualifications and a Field Agent to be a Profiler?" Morgan half asked, half said, pretty sure Reid knew that already. "You can profile just as well as the rest of us, maybe better..."

"It's not that..." Reid said, cutting him off. "I don't want to come back as half an Agent." He looked at Morgan, who was struck by how young Reid suddenly looked. "I don't want to be stuck in a police station God knows where while you guys are out there, knowing that if anything happens I can't even back you up."

"Then re-qualify." Morgan said, glancing at Reid. "You re-take the fitness tests, the gun qualification and you be a Field Agent."

"You make it sound easy." Reid mumbled, again looking out of his window,

"I never said it was an easy option," Morgan said, "but it's up to you. However easy or hard you want to make it. If you want to come back as a Field Agent or if you want to stay teaching in some class room at the Academy," Morgan shrugged. "It's up to you. But I know you Reid. And can you honestly tell yourself that you don't want to be out there again, helping people?"

"I barely passed the first time I took them," Reid sighed. "Maybe JJ was right," He looked back at Morgan. "Maybe I am giving up."

Morgan shook his head. "Did I say that?" He asked, but continued talking before Reid could answer. "You have been through more in the last twelve months than any of us could imagine. Even the though of having to go through all that terrifies me, Man. If you wanna teach at the Academy and you know that, then who are we to tell you otherwise." He glanced at Reid again. "But don't' give up on what you want because you're scared to fail."

"Honestly," Reid said, looking at Morgan. "I really don't know what I want anymore."

(((((())))))

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Reid's first class had finished and gone well; although several members of the class seemed more interested in whether he'd ever been shot or if he'd ever shot anyone. He flashed his badge at the security guard and headed towards the elevator. Although he wasn't technically a Field Agent he still held his rank which proved useful for visiting the BAU. He walked into the Bull Pen and saw Morgan and Prentiss at their desks.

"Hey, Reid!" Prentiss called, seeing him enter. She stood and walked over to him hugging him.

He returned the hug. "Hey," He said, smiling at Morgan once she'd released him.

"How was your first class?" Prentiss asked, sitting back down.

"Ok," Reid nodded, automatically sitting down at his old desk. "Weird though," he frowned. "A third of them are older than I am."

Prentiss smiled. "And you're surprise by that?" She asked, "Most people don't even get into the Bureau till their mid twenties and then they have to get a bit of experience under their belts," she looked at Morgan who nodded his agreement. "Just because you've been in the Bureau since you were twelve."

"Twenty One." Reid corrected.

"Whatever..." Morgan said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, where's the new guy?" Reid asked.

"Quinn?" Prentiss asked. "He's having an assessment with Hotch."

Reid nodded. "Is JJ about?"

"She's in her office, I think." Morgan answered.

Reid stood, "Thanks," He said, heading towards her office. "I'll see you soon."

(((((())))))

JJ looked at her watch. Just gone one o'clock. No wonder she was hungry. She sighed and turned to look at the pile of files on her desk. She looked up when she heard a knock and was surprised to see Reid. "Spence," she said, smiling.

Reid smiled back. "Hey," He looked around the office. "You got a minute?" He hadn't spoken to JJ since he'd last seen her at Shustoke.

"Yea," she said, closing the file she was looking at.

Reid entered her office and sat down in the chair opposite her. "JJ," He shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry," He looked up at her. "The last time I saw you I..." He looked down at his hands. "I was mad and tired and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." He looked back up at her.

JJ shook her head, "Spence," she half smiled. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"You didn't upset me," He said. "I just," he shook his head, "I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few moments before JJ spoke. "I just," she paused, looking for the right words. "Everyday I think back to that day in the hospital. With Kendall." She looked down and stared playing with the pen in her hands. "I can't help but think that if I had stopped him, if I'd just seen him, then you'd have been ok," she cleared her throat. "That none of this would have happened and you'd still be in the BAU and the last year would never have happened." She shrugged; scared to look up at Reid in case he saw the tears she was fighting back.

"It's not your fault," Reid said, quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"You spent a year in that place," She said, looking out of the window next to her desk into the busy Bull Pen. "And it was so hard to see you like that," she looked back at Reid. "And I know that sounds selfish and I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you, but knowing that I could have stopped it..."

"JJ," Reid interrupted leaning forwards, "You can't blame yourself for something that was not your fault. It'll eat you up from the inside if you let it. You have to trust me and believe me when I say this." He smiled at her again. "It wasn't your fault. None of it. And I'm fine now. Ok?"

JJ didn't say anything but smiled back.

"Now," Reid said, standing. "Grab your coat." JJ looked at him confused but Reid answered her question before she'd even asked it. "I'm taking you to lunch."

(((((())))))

Garcia made her way to Reid's office. Every Wednesday after he'd finished work they'd go for coffee but today he had been late and wasn't answering his phone. As she walked towards his office she passed one of his students in the hallway. A young woman, maybe a little younger than Reid? What was he name again? Penny? Jenny?

"Hey, Agent Garcia." The dark haired woman greeted her.

"Sweetheart," Garcia responded, still trying to think of her name. "I'm not an agent." The younger woman smiled apologetically but didn't say anything. "Is Reid in his office?" Garcia asked.

The other woman shook her head. "No," she answered. "You could try the Shooting Range," She offered. "Or maybe the gym?"

"Sorry, where?" Garcia asked, not sure she'd heard right.

The woman nodded. "Doctor Reid goes to one or the other every day after class." She answered. "We finish early on Wednesdays, he may have just lost track of time."

"You finish early on Wednesdays?" Garcia asked.

The Trainee Agent laughed a little, sounding nervous. "Class ends at one thirty."

"Reid always meets me at five on a Wednesday," Garcia said, sounding confused. "He told me class ended at four."

The woman shook her head. "One thirty," she smiled again, "Sorry. But I'm pretty sure he'll be at either of those places."

Garcia nodded. "Thanks," She said as the other woman walked away. "What are you up to, Doctor Reid?" She asked herself, turning around to head towards the Shooting Range.

(((((())))))

**Yey! Managed to get a chapter done without anybody waking up! Whoop! I know JJ's beating herself up a little but she was like that after Hankel so I figured she would be again. **

**Also, something I found weird – when little Matthew is in his little chair and I'm trying to sneak in an episode of CM, he stared to well, sort of dance to the music. Weather he loves it or hates it I haven't yet decided : ) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** This may be the last chapter, not sure yet : ) Also, I looked up all the FBI fitness stuff so it's actually true. Get me, eh. I'll post a link if anyone wants to check it out for any reason...**

**I did think about Reid meeting the new guy but couldn't write it properly... Sorry : (**

May Day – Chapter Sixteen

Garcia stormed into the Shooting Range flashing her ID at the Guard. "Is Spencer Reid here?" She demanded.

The Guard looked at the signing in sheet. "Yes, Ma'am." He said. Garcia headed towards the door. "You can't go in there, Ma'am."

"Ok," Garcia turned around. "If you 'Ma'am' me one more time, I will go into that Range, get a gun off someone and shoot you myself."

The Guard looked slightly taken aback. "Agent Reid is on the Range," He said. "If you would like, I can go and get him for you, _miss_." He added, sarcastically.

Garcia ignored it. "Yes, please." She said, folding her arms. She wasn't sure why she was so mad with Reid. If he wanted to do things out of work hours then surely that was up to him? She just had the feeling that he was hiding something from her, and that's what she didn't like.

A few seconds later Reid appeared through the door. "Garcia," he sounded shocked, then looked at his watch. "Oh my God, I'm sorry..." He said.

"Coffee is the least of your worries, my friend," Garcia said. She looked him up and down. "Where have you been since one thirty?" She asked.

Reid looked down at what he was wearing, black sweatpants and a FBI hoodie. "Erm..." He shifted awkwardly. "I went for a run." He said, quietly.

"Come," was all Garcia said as she turned to leave the building. Reid signed out and followed her.

(((((())))))

"So you were just going to say nothing?" Garcia asked. "To anyone?" She took a sip of her coffee.

Reid shrugged. "I don't know." He said, still wearing his running outfit. Garcia had dragged him out the nearby coffee shop they went to every week and was now grilling him about what he'd been up to.

"Let me get this straight," Garcia said, pointing at Reid. "You have been teaching now for almost two months, correct?" Reid nodded but didn't say anything. "When exactly did you start training?"

Reid took a sip of coffee. "Pretty much straight away."

"Ok," Garcia looked shocked. "So you've been doing this in secret for nearly two months, every day?"

Reid nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell any of us, G-Man?" She asked.

"In case I never passed." Reid admitted. "Do you remember when I failed my gun qualification last time?" Garcia nodded. "It was, I don't know." He shrugged. "Embarrassing I guess. I didn't want people to know if I failed again. It was hard enough the first time I was at the Academy. I practically had to do everything twice."

"None of us would have though less of you, sweet heart." Garcia said, rubbing the back of Reid's hand. "We could have helped you. We can help you."

Reid shook his head. "Please don't tell the others." He said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Garcia nodded. "You don't have to do this alone you know?"

"I know," Reid said. "I just rather would if that's ok?" He took a sip of coffee. "Besides, I only score twelve at the minute."

"I thought twelve was a pass?" Garcia asked. She didn't know much about the fitness tests but she had heard Morgan talk about them before.

Reid nodded. "It is, but you have to get at least a two points in each of the four categories." He took a sip of coffee. "I only score a one in sit-ups and push-ups"

"I don't know what that means." Garcia confessed.

"You get one minute," Reid explained. "The more you do, the more you score. I can do 38 sit-ups and 31 push-ups, which only scores one." Reid shrugged. "My arms not strong enough," He lifted his left arm off the table slightly.

"Reid," Garcia said, smiling. "You know it's pretty amazing that you can do that, right?" Reid didn't answer, just shrugged again looking embarrassed Garcia took another sip of coffee. "What else is there?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Erm..." Reid though for a second. "500 meter sprint and a one and a half mile run."

"What do you get in them?" She asked, leaning forward slightly in her seat.

"Four points in the run, six in the sprint." He answered. "Eleven minuets and three seconds, and forty four point five seconds." He answered before she could ask.

"Wow," Garcia said, shaking her head. "Fast."

Reid smiled a little. "I could always run fast." He said. "It helps when you're trying to get away from a football player who's two feet taller than you are and wants to beat the crap out of you." He looked at Garcia and smiled.

Garcia, despite the fact that what Reid had said was far from funny, couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

(((((())))))

Hotch looked up from his mountain of paper work when he heard a knock at his door. "Reid," He said, seeing the younger man. "Come in." He said, closing the file.

"Hey, Hotch." Reid said, sitting down in the chair opposite Hotch's desk.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked, noticing that Reid had been limping slightly. Reid had been back at work for nearly four months and he had noticed his limp on and off during the last few weeks.

Reid nodded. "Yea," he looked down quickly at his leg. "Sometimes, when I get tired my leg has a little trouble keeping up." He explained. Although it didn't happen often, the left side of his body refused to work as well if he got too tired. And given the amount of time he'd spent running and at the gym recently he wasn't surprised it was starting to protest. "Erm..." Reid began, but wasn't sure what to say. After a few seconds of Hotch looking at him expectantly he decided to just say it. "I need your help, Hotch."

Hotch leant back in his chair. "Is everything ok?" He asked, a little worried and taken aback.

Reid nodded. "I have my fitness test in two weeks," Reid said, ignoring the look of surprise on Hotch's face. "I'm not too worried about that but I have my Gun Qualification Test next week and I'm struggling." He looked up at Hotch for the first time since he began talking.

"Oh." Was all Hotch could say, still absorbing what he'd heard.

"I want to come back," Reid continued. "But I want to come back as a full Agent." He explained. "I don't want to be stuck waiting around in police stations."

"Oh," Hotch said again, still shocked. "How come you're only telling me this now?" He asked.

"I haven't told anyone." Reid answered, lowering his head again. "Except Garcia. And she kinda found out herself."

Hotch smiled. "Ok." He leant forwards and rested his arms on the table, clasping his hands together. "How far off is your aim?"

Reid shrugged and looked up. "It's not too bad," he said. "But it's only at a borderline pass and given my past record with the test." He shook his head. "I just want to make sure."

Hotch nodded. "Meet me there later." He looked at his watch. "Four thirty?"

Reid nodded and stood to leave. "Thanks." He said, heading towards the door.

Hotch smiled. "Reid," he called as the younger man got to the door. "It'll be good to have you back."

(((((())))))

Reid wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. He'd been here before. He just had to shoot, score high enough and that would be it. He jumped a little when Hotch entered the door, showing his badge to the guard. "Hey," Reid said.

"Ready?" Hotch asked after he's signed in. Reid nodded and headed towards the door.

(((((())))))

"You scored eighty nine, Reid," Hotch said, looking at Reid's score sheet. "You only need eighty to pass." He tapped Reid on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Reid nodded. "I guess I'm just worried." He smiled. "I don't do well in gun tests."

Hotch smiled back. "You'll be fine." He said again. "And in two weeks I expect to have you back on my team." Hotch patted the younger man on the back and left.

Reid though for a few minuets before raising his gun at the target again and firing.

(((((())))))

The team were sat in the conference room around the table in silence, each lost in though.

"I can't believe he hired someone." Morgan said after a while. Prentiss nodded in agreement.

"We knew he couldn't keep Reid's position open indefinitely." Rossi said, "Strauss was going to make him hire someone sooner or later. She held out as long as she could, I guess."

"But still," JJ said, looking around the team. "I just didn't expect this day to actually come."

Garcia nodded but remained silent. She hadn't spoken since Hotch had told them to gather in the conference room to meet the new team member. She rested her hands on top of the white box she'd bought into the room with her.

Prentiss eyed the box suspiciously. "What's in there?" She asked.

"A cake." She replied.

"Cake?" Morgan asked. "This guy is replacing Reid and you made him a cake?"

Garcia just nodded, remaining silent.

The team all looked up when Hotch entered the room. "Ok, everyone." He said, standing in front of the white board. "Now, I know you are not happy about this but I've had Strauss on my back and," he looked around the team. "I've has to hire a permanent team member."

Nobody spoke. Garcia shifted in her seat a little and Morgan looked like he was going to kill someone, but apart from that, nothing.

"And so," Hotch continued, smiling a little. "I would like to introduce you to the Agent we have taken on board."

Garcia let out a little squeal, which drew strange looks from the rest of the team. She ignored them and instead clasped her hands together in front of her face in excitement.

"Come in now, Reid." Hotch called, smiling even more.

"Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"What the hell?" Morgan turned in his chair to look at the door. Rossi and JJ looked equally confused but didn't speak. Garcia squealed again, taking the lid off of her white box.

After a few seconds the door opened and, sure enough, Reid walked in and smiled at the group. "Hey guys." He said.

Before he could say anything else, Garcia had left her seat and thrown her arms around him. "I knew you'd do it." She said in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"What the hell is going on here?" Morgan asked, still confused.

"Reid passed his Fitness and Gun Qualifications." Hotch explained. "He's back on the team."

Prentiss stood and hugged Reid. "Welcome back." She said, still not quite believing it.

Rossi stood and shook his hand. "So teaching wasn't for you then, eh?" He asked, smiling. "Good to have you back, kid."

"Thanks," Reid said, before JJ wrapped her arms around him.

She didn't say anything, just gave him a kiss on the opposite cheek to that which Garcia kissed.

Morgan stood and looked at Reid. "Why didn't you tell us, Man?" He asked, looking a little hurt.

Reid shrugged. "Sorry, I just..."

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan asked, "Come here, Pretty Boy." He said, pulling Reid into a bear hug.

Reid couldn't help but laugh as his eyes fell on the ''Welcome Back Reid'' cake that sat in the table.

(((((())))))

**I have one more tiney tiny chapter to go... Hope it didn't get too boring with Reid explaining the fitness test to Garcia. Just was the only was I could think of doing it to explain it without you all having to look it up to understand how it works. : ) Hope you enjoyed! Maybe Reid will meet Quinn next chapter?**

**. = address if you wanna check it out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor am I making any profit from this story**

**A/N:**** SORRY! It's a 300 meter sprint, not a 500. Typo! So here we are guys. The last chapter. Sorry to say but I don't think I'm gonna be able to fit Reid meeting Quinn into this, but I have half planned a sequel so maybe in that? Also, 'Yellow Brick Road' is what the FBI calls their assault course. I'm not sure if you know that or not. Anyway, if you don't, it's a 6.1 mile course through the woods with all the usual stuff. Walls, nets and so on. It's optional if you want to complete it when you finish training.**

**Fairytopia – I don't look like Nigella, but I do have dark hair and I am a chef! Hahaha! Although I do tend to live on takeaways! : )**

May Day – Chapter Seventeen

Reid made himself a coffee in the break room for the first time in eighteen months, two weeks and one day.

"Come on, Man." Morgan said, "Just tell us."

"What does it matter, Morgan." Prentiss said, stirring her own coffee. "He passed, that's all that's important."

"I wanna know." Morgan said as they headed back over towards their desks.

"You worried he beat you?" JJ asked, poking Morgan in the shoulder.

"I'm just curious." Morgan said, sitting down. "And don't act like you guys don't wanna know." He said, looking from JJ to Prentiss.

"Know what?" Garcia asked, joining the three.

"Morgan's trying to find out Reid's test scores," JJ said from where she was perched on the edge of Reid's desk.

"You worried he beat you?" Garcia asked, teasing Morgan.

"Ok, ok." Morgan said. "Forget it."

Reid smiled. "I don't know what you guys got." He said, looking at Morgan.

"Thirteen." JJ answered. "Three in sit ups, three for the sprint, four for push ups and three for the run."

"Fifteen" Prentiss offered. "Three for sit ups, five for the sprint, four for push ups and three for the run."

"Ooh," JJ said. "You beat me."

Prentiss laughed. "Morgan?" She prompted.

Morgan sighed. "Seventeen," He answered. "Four for sit ups, four in the sprint, five for push ups, four in the run." He looked at Garcia.

"Oh honey," She said. "I'm an analyst. I don't have to do that stuff." She winked at him.

"Reid," Morgan turned to face him "Your turn."

Reid sighed and leant back in his chair. "Three for sit ups, three for push ups, seven in the sprint and six in the run." He answered.

"Wait," Prentiss said, quickly adding up the numbers. "That's nineteen!" Her jaw dropped and she looked at Morgan. "He beat you!"

"Oh my God!" JJ and Prentiss said in unison.

Morgan sank back in his chair and looked suspiciously like he was sulking.

"Oh I did Yellow Brick too!"Prentiss exclaimed.

JJ looked at her. "I never did that." She said, shaking her head.

"I did," Morgan said, sitting forward again, as if this were his chance to redeem himself. "Reid?"

Reid nodded. "Yea I ran it." He said quietly. "This time, anyway." He added.

"Man, it took me ages," Prentiss said. "One hundred and three minuets." She shook her head and turned to face Morgan. "You?"

"Eighty three minuets." Morgan answered, looking a little smug. "You, Pretty Boy?"

"Does it matter?" Reid asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes!" Garcia, JJ and Prentiss all shouted in unison, making Reid jump a little.

"C'mon, Reid," Morgan leant on his desk. "What's the matter?"

Reid mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Morgan asked, leaning back again.

"Eighty Two." Reid repeated, slightly louder.

"Oh my Sweet Lord." Garcia said, looking from Reid to Morgan in shock.

Prentiss and JJ just stared, slack jawed.

Morgan shook his head. "No way," he said. "No way."

"Morgan, it doesn't..." Reid began.

"No." Morgan said, holding up his hand to silence Reid.

"Morgan..." Prentiss tried, but Morgan again raised his hand to quiet her.

"No way is that..." He pointed at Reid. "Skinny ass S.O.B faster than I am. Impossible."

"Morgan, I think..." Garcia said, but Morgan cut her off.

"Tomorrow." Morgan said, looking at Reid. "You and I, tomorrow. Yellow Brick. Five o'clock."

"Geez Morgan," JJ said. "It's not a dual." She laughed slightly.

"Yea and you haven't run it since you were in the Academy," Prentiss said. "You could kill yourself."

"You saying I'm out of shape?" Morgan said, glaring at her. He turned back to face Reid. "Five o'clock."

"Is that AM or PM?" Reid asked.

"PM, Reid! Just be there, ok?" He smiled a little. "I'm gonna whip your ass, boy."

Reid shook his hands in mock terror while the three girls laughed.

"What's going on out here?" Rossi asked, standing outside his office. He'd heard all the commotion and had come to see what was happening.

"Morgan just found out that Reid beat his score on the fitness test and ran Yellow Brick faster than he did." Garcia explained.

"Yea," JJ said. "So now he's worried he might not be the 'tough guy' on the team anymore."

Prentiss laughed. "They're having a run-off tomorrow at five."

"That's five _PM_," Garcia added.

Rossi smiled. "Now this is something I think I have to see."

(((((())))))

"You ready for your ass-whopping?" Morgan asked, stretching at the start line.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Reid asked, looking at Morgan.

"You scared?" Morgan asked, laughing.

Reid sighed and turned to face the course.

"OK," Hotch said, "On the count of three, go." He smiled. "We'll be at the finish line waiting. Try not to kill yourselves."

The rest of the team laughed a little at the oddness of the situation.

"Is Morgan really about to race Reid?" Garcia asked.

"Yep." JJ answered.

"You guys are sure I'm not dreaming right now?" Rossi asked.

"No," Hotch said, turning to face the team. "This is actually happening." He turned back to face the Reid and Morgan. "One, Two, Three!"

With that the two Agents were gone.

(((((())))))

"You getting tired, Pretty Boy?" Morgan called over his shoulder to Reid who was not far behind.

"We're only a mile in." Reid answered, catching up. "Not much point racing ahead." He smiled at Morgan, who smiled back before running off ahead.

(((((())))))

Morgan jumped down into the muddy trench to crawl under the netting. He got on his knees when he saw Reid jump down beside him. As Morgan fumbled with the netting Reid seemed to effortlessly make his was under the obstacle. Morgan managed to get under the netting swearing at the fact Reid was now ahead of him. They were just over half way. As he emerged from under the netting, a now much muddier Morgan saw Reid ahead climbing a wall. He also saw Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia standing on the side lines watching. He made it to the foot of the wall in time to see Reid disappear over the top.

"Come on, Morgan!" Prentiss shouted. "He's beating you!"

The rest of the time laughed as Morgan gestured at Prentiss with one of his fingers.

(((((())))))

Reid was getting tired but he knew there was less than a mile to go. He climbed up over the cargo net and flipped himself over the top. He could see Morgan just behind him. He climbed down and made his way to the last obstacle. He ran the last past of the course before jumping down into the muddy trench and started to make his way under the barbed wire. He could hear Morgan jumping into the trench behind him. He could see the rest of the team at the finish line and pushed himself onwards.

(((((())))))

"Come on Reid!" JJ called from the finish line. She could see the two men under the barbed wire. Reid was slightly ahead. "How long has it been?" She asked Hotch.

"Eighty one minuets," Hotch said, looking at his stop watch.

"Come on!" Garcia screamed, nearly deafening Rossi and Prentiss in the process.

A few seconds later Reid emerged from under the wire and made his way to the finish line. He looked behind him to Morgan a few feet behind him. He smiled at him and ran to the finish with all the strength he had left.

"Eighty Two minuets, thirteen seconds!" Hotch called as he crossed the line.

JJ, Garcia and Prentiss were all cheering and Rossi handed him a bottle of water.

"Eighty three minuets, two seconds!" Hotch called as Morgan crossed the line.

Prentiss, Garcia and JJ repeated the cheering and Rossi handed him a bottle of water too.

Hotch looked at his two agents. "You both did it." He smiled a little. "And you both beat my time, but..." He looked at Reid. "Reid won."

Reid smiled but was still to out of breath to say anything.

"Not..." Morgan breathed heavy for a few minuets, resting his hands on his knees. "Not fair." He took a swig of water. "He's been... training." He gasped out.

Prentiss laughed. "You knew that when you challenged him." She said, patting him on the back.

Reid smiled, rubbing his left shoulder.

"You ok?" JJ asked. Reid nodded, still unable to speak.

"Unfair..." Morgan said, standing and drinking more water. He held his hand out to Reid. "Well done, Man."

Reid shook his hand and smiled. "I don't have to do it ever again do I?" He asked, still a little breathless.

Rossi chuckled a little. "Kid," He said. "If I'm honest, I haven't run it yet, and I don't intend to."

The team all started to make their way back to the road leaving only Garcia, Reid and Morgan.

"Is that it now?" Reid asked. "Can I go back to being the geek and you go back to being the tough guy?"

Morgan laughed. "It's good to have you back, Kid."

Garcia rubbed Morgan's back. "You'll always be my manly chocolate God." She said, smiling at him. Morgan laughed again and the two followed the rest of the team.

Reid smiled, looking back at the course. Eighteen months, two weeks and two days after they had flown to Las Vegas, life was back to normal.

(((((())))))

**Yea – that chapter wasn't really needed but I wanted to write it! Hope you enjoyed it! Its' over! And, as promised, Reid was returned to his (almost) original state! Have a sequel planned, but a few others two. Now I got the FF bug! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing and thank you for all your lovely reviews and to all of you who added to your alert lists, it really does mean a lot! So yea, that's it for now. Take care y'all! Until next time! xxx**


	18. Sorry,not a chapter Would like ur help!

Hey Guys! It's just me. Sorry, this isn't a chapter : ( I just wanted your opinion on something. I kinda have a sequel planned to this as I already said, but here's the thing.

I don't wanna have it be too intense, you know? If Reid had just been through all that and then got kidnapped or beaten up, shot or anything along those lines I truly believe any human being would reach their 'enough is enough' limit. Don't worry – I have Reid whumping planned, just not as a continuation of this ; p

So, my brain was working away whilst changing a nappy and I thought about maybe doing and NCIS cross over? Mainly with Reid and Abby if I'm honest. More of a friendship story to give him time to recover before I start beating the crap out of him again : )

Let me know what you think, I'm not sure how many of you watch NCIS or would be interested in that sort of thing?

Not saying you'll stop me writing it, but your opinion is appreciated.

Thanks again for all your reviews and for sticking the story out. You'll be hearing from me soon : )

xxx


End file.
